Camping
by Scarlett.Dream
Summary: Ryou plans to go on a camping trip in the mountains and gets Bakura to come with him, while Marik and Malik stay home and "study". Little does Ryou know that the blondes have sabotaged the kit, and when one thing leads to another... BxR, MxM, BxRxMxM YAOI
1. Ch1 Getting Ready

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh _:(

-

Hi everyone (waves), I missed writing, so here is a brand spanking new fic! I was originally going to do a sequal to Love Under a Silver Moon, which I _will_ do, in time, but this one just kept nagging at my brain and I thought "Why not? Lets write a shortish story containing RyouBakura goodness!" So anyway, here it is, I present (insert drum roll) _Camping_! (Which will most definatly have a BxRxMxM lemon... if I can pluck up the courage to write it :P )

-

* * *

-

**- Camping -**

**-  
**

**Chapter 1**

**-  
**

"M-Malik! No!"

Ryou gasped as the fiendish blonde pushed him back onto the soft covers of his double bed, letting a small moan escape his lips as Malik's kisses moved from his lips down his pale neck.

"Mmm… No! Seriously… I… I have to get ready!"

He tried again to push the excitable one off him, struggling to stop the deft fingers from undoing the buttons of his shirt. Malik looked up at Ryou briefly and smirked, sliding his hands instead up the slim legs of the one under him, getting tantalisingly close to another destination.

Ryou sat up sharply, a blush spreading over his features, giggling at the pout Malik had affixed to his mouth. Said tanned one got up onto all fours and placed one hand either side of Ryou's hips, settling between the bent legs.

"Come on Ryou…" He whispered seductively, looking at the other from under his platinum hair, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Ryou swatted him off.

"Malik, no! I have to make sure everything is packed. It's your fault I have to do this on my own, if you wanted to come along, then you could have! Now, I have-" Ryou consulted the red digits of his digital bedside clock in agitation, "-less than 5 minutes to get everything together if we want to get to the campsite before it gets dark and we get lost in a snowdrift!"

Malik watched the little outburst in mock seriousness, snickering at the scowl on his friend's face. He lifted a hand and brushed some of the white hairs out of Ryou's face, caressing his cheek gently, and watching in satisfaction as the scowl crumpling the pale features disappeared. Malik lent in to his ear,

"5 minutes is plenty of time," he breathed hotly, feeling Ryou's quiver through the mattress.

Suddenly, the smooth skin in front of Malik's waiting lips was not there. Snapping his head around in confusion at the loss of his attractive pale friend, Malik sighed and slumped onto the bed as he caught sight of Ryou busying himself on the floor. Ryou was swiftly packing a camping rucksack and tapping his lips with a long finger, mentally going through his checklist for about the eighth time that morning. Rolling over, Malik propped his chin up on his hand, letting his eyes sweep up and down the body of the other, appreciating the soft white hair that fell down his back, the slender build, and the quick, gentle, chocolate eyes. The violet eyes now rested on the perfectly formed behind when he let out a growl at Ryou's movement that obstructed his view.

The other stood up; slinging the bag over his arm and raising an eyebrow at the Egyptian sprawled out on his bed.

"Checking me out, Malik?" he asked, his tone amused

"You know me too well. So you'll also know I only look at the best." Malik winked, giving Ryou a smirk and slipping off the mattress and stretching like a cat. His shirt came up slightly to give Ryou a look at his toned stomach; he smiled when he saw he had indeed got the pale one's attention.

"Checking me out, Ryou?" Malik said, his voice smug

Ryou gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He shook his head and smiled, nodding quickly and blushing before going to make a swift exit from his room.

A tanned arm shot out and flingers clung to the door frame, barring the escape route Ryou had planned. He looked up and saw Malik's face smirking back at him, eyes glittering with mischief. The bronzed one's body swiftly pressed up against Ryou and held him against the frame, much to Ryou's annoyance.

Before he could open his mouth to complain, a soft pair of lips met his.

Malik smirked into the kiss. Ryou could never resist his best technique – as he was now demonstrating. Ryou moaned as Malik ran his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The clunk of the camping bag hitting the floor managed to bring the flushed Ryou to his senses. He drew away sharply and frowned at the other.

"Really, I have to go now. You know how annoyed Bakura's getting, he doesn't want to go with me I just know it, but I need everything sorted so-"

Malik silenced him with his lips, and not pushing his luck, he moved away quickly to speak to the agitated Ryou. Malik let his hands slip down the other's sides to rest on slim hips.

"Don't worry, Ry. Everything's gong to be great. Bakura will have a great time, he's not just annoyed by this, he's just the general 'I'm annoyed with the world' type. So don't go worrying your pretty little head about it, you go and enjoy your camping trip and me and Mark will study real hard for this test."

Ryou smiled weakly, sometimes, when Malik wasn't trying to get him into bed, he did actually say some very sensible and nice things.

He had wanted to go on this expedition for ages, ever since he had seen something like it on TV. It involved a three day hike in the mountains, with camping, snow and hopefully a great time with his friends. He had, of course, asked all the occupants of the house to come, but Malik and Marik said they both had to study for a big exam in college, where they were both on the same course. That left Bakura, the often moody, cynical, but desperately attractive look-alike to Ryou. Ryou had approached him with the offer, expecting a no, but to his surprise he had said he would consider it. Malik and Marik must have something to do with it, Ryou figured, when Bakura had got back to him the day after explaining something about how he "didn't want him to get lost or hurt" and so would come on the trip with him.

Malik and Marik had been together for years, and lived in the same house as Bakura and Ryou as they shared it for their student accommodation. All got on well, and had a weird relationship that many didn't understand. Malik and Marik adored Ryou and so were constantly, and playfully, trying to get him into bed with them. Ryou, being the accepting soul he is, got used to the groping hands and became very close friends with the couple, but never going as far as to have sex with them. The two realised this pretty early on, and so satisfied themselves with the chase of their unobtainable angel and each other in bed.

Bakura was best friends with Marik since primary school, and they matched personalities pretty well. Bakura and Marik had both lost their virginities to each other and so always felt that bond, but when Marik had got together with Malik, the more wild of the Egyptian duo had made it clear that Bakura came with the package and Malik had happily accepted him, sometimes even into their more intimate activities. Bakura knew that jealousy was not an option between them, and he had grown very close to both Malik and Marik and befriended the shy and gentle Ryou also.

Bakura wasn't sure for certain, but he was right to assume, that Malik and Marik both knew of his infatuation with Ryou. The sweet male had caught his attention from the day they had met, and he had made the effort in friendship but he wasn't sure how to go about asking for more – with Malik it had simply always been there. The twinges of longing every time one of the others had touched or kissed Ryou had dissipated slowly, but he still did wish he was in their place sometimes. Though recently, these feelings of desire had been getting stronger.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be studying _really_ hard." Ryou snorted, knowing full well that the two would just take advantage of the house being empty and have sex everywhere.

Malik placed a look of mock indigence on his face.

"Ryou! What do you take me for?!" He said

"A sex-crazed blonde hurricane?" Ryou tried, looking at Malik innocently

"Hmm," Malik moved in closer to flick his tongue over Ryou's ear, his breath tickling the pale neck.

"You forgot the 'breathtakingly attractive' part." He whispered huskily

Ryou smiled and closed his eyes and the feeling of Malik's body pressed against his own.

"Ryou!"

Said male's eyes snapped open, jumping in shock at the sudden call of his name.

Standing on the landing, looking very pissed off, was Bakura, in all his tall, muscular, white haired glory.

"I thought you wanted to leave now, and, mistake me if I'm wrong, there are currently NO bags in the car. So if you-" At this, Bakura grabbed the back of Malik's shirt, yanking him away from Ryou, "-stop trying to get into his pants, we can get this show on the road and get this camping trip over and done with."

Malik opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. This probably wasn't the best time to tell Bakura he looked hot when he was angry.

"Sure, Bakura, if you just grab the food I've listed in the kitchen, I'll put all the stuff in the car. Leaving in 10?" Ryou said softly.

Bakura felt his bad mood fading as Ryou fixed those beautiful chocolate eyes on his own. He nodded and glared at Malik, who winked seductively at him, before stalking off downstairs to get their food that would sustain them the next few days.

"No, Malik." Ryou said firmly, as the blonde advanced on him again.

-

* * *

-

"Oh, you and Ryou will have a great time."

Marik winked at his friend, who was pulling food out of a cupboard and shoving it roughly into a bag. The blonde leant back against the counter and tipped his head back, smirking to himself at the dirty look Bakura had just given him.

"Speak of the devil… I mean _angel_." Marik said pointedly, whispering the last part into the disgruntled albino's ear.

Bakura turned, fished with his packing, to see Ryou enter the kitchen with Malik in tow.

"Ryou! I'm going to miss you, baby." Marik said, opening his arms to the male.

Ryou smiled at him and walked over, allowing himself to be encircled by the warm, strong arms of Marik. He giggled as Marik planted a kiss on his forehead and ruffled his snowy hair, looking up into the dark violet eyes with trust.

"I'm quite glad you're going, to be honest," Marik continued, letting Ryou stand to his side, with his arm still firmly around his hips. "I mean, we've got to make sure _someone_ is there to pull Kura out of the snow. With his colouring, he could very easily get lost."

Malik giggled and Marik smirked at Bakura who growled at him.

"Shut up Marik." He said with venom.

"It's Ok Bakura." Ryou said sweetly.

Bakura would've picked up the hints in Ryou's voice had he not been intently looking at the new position of Marik's fingers, which had slid themselves down the side of Ryou's trousers and now rested in the hollow of his hip, stroking back and forth very slightly. Glancing back up at his friend's face, he realised Marik had his eyes set dead on him, a smirk attached to his lips.

"Well, we better go, right Ryou?" Bakura growled, narrowing his eyes at Marik, who he knew was winding him up.

"Yeah, we should. Bye Marik!" Ryou chirped, allowing Marik to hug him tightly again and kiss him soundly on the lips.

"I'll make sure you get the last of the things in the car Ok!" Malik offered, grabbing Ryou's hand and dragging him out the kitchen.

Bakura waited a second, and without a look at Marik, made off out of the room as well.

He was barely in the corridor when a strong pair of hands held both of his own above his head and a body slammed him against the wall. A pair of needy lips pressed against his own, and Bakura considered fighting against them for a second, but soon gave in to the rough passion of Marik. A battle for dominance ensued, which was then broken, Marik resting his forehead against the pale one in front of him, letting their gasping breath play over each other's lips.

"Take care of Ryou." Marik said huskily

"Mmm," Bakura replied, he could never stay mad at Marik for long. He tilted his head slightly to brush their noses together and let their lips move against one another, allowing the moment to linger.

"I will." The pale one gave Marik another chaste kiss before shoving him off and smirking as he walked out of the front door.

"No consideration…" The old lady across the street muttered as she pruned the roses in her front garden, eyeing the spectacle on the other side of the road.

Ryou had successfully managed to load up the car, swatting off Malik's groping hands, and was currently in a make out session with the blonde against the side of the vehicle, soft moans permeating the kiss every now and again.

"Come on then, Ryou." Bakura called, opening the door on the other side after enjoying the view for a minute.

Malik swiftly gave the smiling Ryou one last peck on the lips, before zooming round the front of the car to pounce on Bakura. Ryou shook his head and got in, strapping the seat belt on and turning the ignition.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too, Malik. It's only three days!" Bakura said to the blonde in his arms.

Malik reached up and wrapped his arms around the pale one's neck, once more giving him a kiss that left them both breathless before pouting and skipping over to Marik, who was leaning against the front door frame, a smirk on his lips.

"BYE!" Malik yelled as the car drove around the corner of the street. The old lady gave him a withering look.

Malik followed Marik back into the house and turned to close the door behind them. As the catch clicked shut, Malik found a pair of tanned arms around him and a soft mouth kissing his neck.

He swiftly turned around to look at his lover and grin. He abruptly leapt into Marik's arms, wrapping his slim legs around the other's waist and arms around his neck. Marik smirked into the deep, rough kiss he was now receiving and shoved Malik into the hall wall to grind their hips together.

The sound of smashing glass made them both pause, looking down in confusion.

"Oh no! Marik!" Malik said, looking down at the picture that they had just knocked off the wall and was now lying in shards of glass on the carpet, "That was one of Ryou's favourites!"

"Well I don't think he'll be worrying about that much when he gets back." Marik said with a smirk.

Malik looked confused, and even more so when Marik let him down from his place pinned against the wall.

"What?" Malik asked, following Marik into the living room and watching him rummage behind the sofa.

A smirk spread over his face when he recognised the object in Marik's hand.

"That is the funniest thing I've seen all day! You're so-" Marik cut him off with a kiss.

"I'll let you make you're mind up about _exactly_ what I am in a few minutes." He whispered in Malik's ear, throwing Ryou's sleeping bag back behind the sofa.

-

* * *

-

Finito... So what do you think? Continue? Thanks for reading anyway, please review :)


	2. Ch2 Being Freezing Cold Has Its Perks

**-**

I got reviews! (does happy dance) Thank you all to who did! Well here I shall continue with this yarn... I tried to make the first chapter kind of hectic and give you a small taste of the different personalities - while including some fluff :P Enjoy

**-**

**

* * *

**

-

**Chapter 2 - Being Freezing Cold Has Its Perks**

-

The hum of the engine and snippets from the badly-tuned radio broke the silence of the car. Bakura glanced at Ryou for what seemed the hundredth time that journey.

His slender fingers moved the steering wheel with ease and his brown eyes scanned the road ahead carefully. A small smile played over his lips that caught Bakura's attention.

"What are you thinking about?" He enquired

Ryou jumped slightly, having just been brought back suddenly from his own thoughts. He quickly looked at the white haired one beside him, then back to the road.

"That's a bit deep for this time of the day." Ryou said softly, smiling to himself at his small joke, but swiftly continuing, "I was just remembering that time last Christmas with Malik. You know the one?" He threw Bakura a smile, and the other couldn't help but to smile back, Ryou's mood was infectious.

"Yeah, I remember. Marik couldn't get that cranberry sauce out of his hair for a week - and I think that old lady across the street has been traumatised ever since…"

Ryou listened to the deep, soothing tone of Bakura's voice that ended in a laugh that wanted to make him swoon, but he relaxed and continued their light conversation. It was a rare thing for them to be alone together, as Marik and Malik were always around. Sometimes, Bakura believed, it was a relief when the two went on one of their sex-marathons; it gave him quality time with Ryou – even if the noise _was_ a bit irritating.

The scenery outside began to get more alpine and frozen. The pine trees grew in abundance and the pure white snow carpeted the surrounding land with a further quantity than the lower altitude. The scruby earth was now hidden under the frost and the sides of the road turned to brown slush.

Soon the car pulled in to a deserted car park half way up a mountain.

"We're here!" Ryou said enthusiastically, unclipping himself quickly and jumping out of the vehicle.

Bakura got out as well, grumbling slightly about how he actually hated the cold with a passion. The view, however, took their breath away. The white and green expanse stretched as far as the eye could see. The forests were interrupted by planes of snow and mist hung in the small vales, the road was merely a dark ribbon running through the land.

"Wow… Bakura, isn't it amazing?" Ryou said, standing next to the other now.

"Mmm." He replied, looking down at the smaller one.

Ryou snapped out of his reverie to look into Bakura's eyes and smile. Bakura returned the grin and nodded his head to the car.

"We better unload?"

"… Yeah, we should." Ryou said, blushing and literally running over to open up the boot.

The two pulled out various bags and managed to cram what they would need into two large rucksacks that fit them snugly. Ryou needed a little help with his straps, and Bakura was only too happy to comply, perhaps lingering his fingers over the other's slim hips for a little longer than was necessary.

Brushing his long hair out of his eyes and zipping up the front of his thick coat, Ryou pulled out a map and opened it with a flourish. Purple pen outlined their route; with little notes written in Ryou's neat handwriting littering the laminated paper. Bakura trudged over to take a look, trying to compose his clothing – Ryou said thermals were essential; Bakura had to disagree on account of the comfort factor.

"'_Ryou is a cute angel and I want to do naughty things with him'_?" He read off, looking at the other with an amused smirk.

Ryou blushed deeply and snatched the map out of Bakura's hands.

"That was Malik. I can never do anything properly with him around…" Ryou said indignantly, folding the map into a small square and keeping his eyes to the ground. Bakura laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I know their evil ways all too well." Bakura said, lifting Ryou's chin with his fingers, so as to look at him properly.

Ryou gave him a weak smile before nodding his head to the right.

"It's up that way."

They started up the groomed mountain path, Ryou leading the way and pointing out various things to Bakura. The incident with the map had soon been forgotten, with Ryou hastily folding over assorted corners of the paper to save himself the further embarrassment at Malik's desires being revealed.

The mountain they were walking on was maintained by rangers, with the paths being groomed and the tracks cleared. The campsites were all marked on the map and each had a non-freezing tap for water. Ryou was set on making this a great three days.

"It's only about half an hour away." Ryou noted, looking at the markings in the fading light.

"That's good," a smooth voice next to his ear made him start. Ryou tried to keep his cool as the hot breath near his ear sent tingles down his spine. "The light's going and I'm hungry." Bakura finished, moving away from his position behind Ryou to continue down the path.

There was suddenly a clearing in the tree lined path the two had been following. A small plaque was nailed into one of the tree trunks letting them know that this was indeed a campsite.

Ryou sighed happily and made over to a corner slightly sheltered by branches.

"Do you think here's Ok?" He asked

Bakura nodded, taking off his bag and dumping it next to the spot Ryou had suggested.

"Right then. I'll start on the food; will you be alright with the tent?" Bakura said

"Sure. Make it quick though, I'm starving!" Ryou replied, giggling and bending down to pull the various bits of tent out of his and Bakura's bag.

Bakura made his way over to a fallen tree, brushing the snow off the ancient wood and setting up a trangia (1). The water was soon boiling, and he selected the boil-in-the-bags that Ryou had carefully labelled "Day 1". Bakura placed the two in the water, and glanced over to see how Ryou was getting on.

Said pale one was currently having a wrestling match with a flexible pole, its end destined for the small clip he was attempting to get it in to. Face contorted in concentration, he again made a bold try at sticking the end of the pole into the material. All of a sudden, the pole broke free of his hand and flicked up, swatting Ryou dead in the eye. He let out a yelp, dropping the mess of metal and material and brought his hands to his face, bending over in pain.

Bakura was by his side in an instant.

"Ryou! Are you Ok? I saw that happen – damn pole!" Bakura said quickly, getting the desired weak laugh from the male beside him.

"Come on now, let me see." He asked, placing one arm around Ryou's shoulders.

The other lifted his face to Bakura, removing both hands from his eye, but it still remained shut, tears leaking from under the thick eyelashes, redness already apparent.

Bakura raised his fingers to Ryou's eye, carefully tracing the skin around it. He very gently pried the lid open, inspecting the eye for blood, but when he found none, he was satisfied.

"Will I ever see again, Doctor?" Ryou said weakly

Bakura smoothed away the tears from Ryou's cheeks, smirking as the other unintentionally leaned in to the soothing touch. He laughed at the comment.

"Well… It looks like a serious case, but I think you may live, and see, another day." Bakura said in mock seriousness

He bunched together a small amount of snow into a ball and held it between his fingers.

"I'm going to put some snow on it, Ok? To stop the swelling." Bakura said gently, holding up the white object.

Ryou nodded and Bakura proceeded to hold the snow against the other's eye. After a few moments, in which both were satisfied with the state of affairs they were in, Bakura suddenly had a thought.

"The food!" He cried

He pushed Ryou off his lap and disentangled his arms, as they had somehow managed to get into that position, and sprung over to the trangia, using the pincer to get the hot bags out of the water.

Ryou smiled, his eye didn't hurt nearly as much, and he was thankful to Bakura – he didn't think he cared nearly as much as he had just shown he did. He gracefully stood up, snow still pressed to his eye, and walked over to the log that Bakura was seated on.

"I did the chilli con carne ones." Bakura said as Ryou sat down

"Oh, my favourite," was the reply from the smiling Ryou, "Everyone always thinks that these things are going to be gross, but they never even know. You don't know you like something unless you try it, don't you agree, Bakura?" He said sweetly, ripping off the foil top and taking the spoon the other held out to him.

"Of course." Bakura said quietly, looking thoughtfully at the lantern that he had hung up on the branches above them, giving them light, but also casting a nice glow over their faces.

When they had finished, and drank a hot chocolate so sweet that even Ryou thought he may not be able to stand it, Bakura swiftly set up the tent with ease (much to Ryou's distaste) and Ryou set about sorting out what they would need for the night.

Bakura pushed in the last tent peg in satisfaction, looking over the perfectly erected tent with contentment and walking round to the front to unzip the spacious three man tent door. Ryou had decided on a larger one so they could put everything inside so it wouldn't freeze. He wandered back over to gather up the trangia, noting on the way Ryou's look of slight panic.

After placing the thing inside the tent door, he decided to find out what was troubling the other.

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?" Ryou replied, his eyes never leaving the bag he was rummaging through

"Is that eye giving you grief?" he enquired

Ryou smiled at him, looking up momentarily from his search to reply.

"No, no, it's not that, my eye feels fine thanks."

Bakura frowned, then what was it?

"What are you looking for?" he tried, eyes flicking over their belongings scattered on the snow

Ryou now gave him a worried look.

"My sleeping bag."

Bakura assisted him then on, but even with their combined effort, the light blue bag was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't think we left it in the car?" Ryou said anxiously

Bakura shook his head.

"There wasn't much left in there, and we would've noticed a sleeping bag. Are you sure you packed it?" Bakura reasoned, wandering where this was headed

"Yes, I defiantly put it out… Unless…" A look of realisation passed over Ryou's face. "Malik and Marik." He said finally.

Bakura groaned: it was so like them to do something like this. Their efforts to get them together had not gone unnoticed – by either of the white haired ones. And they left his sleeping bag, which was the largest and most comfortable.

"Those two – I swear one day I'm going to kill one of them." Bakura growled

"Well we can't go back now," Ryou reasoned, "It's dark and there is some deep snow about. I'll have to sleep in my clothes and maybe your jacket."

Bakura sighed and shook his head.

"Ryou, you're going to be the one in that sleeping bag. No offence, but I think I would be the less likely to freeze to death. If you just give me your outer clothes, I'll be fine."

Ryou sighed, looking to the snowy floor, and nodded. He knew they would have to cut the trip short now, yet another thing he wanted to do was ruined.

Bakura saw his discomfort and put an arm around his shoulders in a consoling way. Ryou smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry, Ry." He said soothingly

Ryou started, Bakura never used that name with him. Not saying he didn't like the sound of it in the other's voice.

"We'll go on another trip, Ok? And next time, I'll security tag everything, and padlock it all together."

Ryou giggled softly, he was warming to Bakura greatly. He had always thought him to be extremely good looking, but was honestly too nervous to do anything about it.

"Come on then, I'm getting cold." Ryou said, bending to stuff everything into the bag as Bakura grabbed the lantern and hung it up on the inside of the tent.

It was very cosy in their little room of fabric, Bakura thought, as Ryou zipped up the outer zip and then the inner door zip, carefully pulling off his snowy boots and putting them in a lightweight basin he had brought to keep the inside of the tent dry. Bakura marvelled at his thoughtfulness.

Bakura laid down his sleeping bag for Ryou as he watched the other pull off his coat, trousers and other various items of clothing, until the only thing that covered the slim body was skin tight black thermals.

Ryou smiled at him before slipping in between the feather lined sleeping bag and pulling it around his chin. Bakura arranged himself a bed of sorts, with the a as a pillow and Ryou's coat over the top, and sat up to switch off the lantern.

In the deep silence and darkness, Ryou turned to Bakura,

"Night, Bakura." He whispered

"Night, Ry." Was the reply

Ryou had to calm himself down before his erratic breathing gave him away.

Bakura simply could not get to sleep. He was so cold, his body would not permit him to lose consciousness, lest it be the last time he did. It was a few hours since they had bade each other goodnight. Over his shivers and chattering teeth, Bakura listened out for the quiet, regular breathing of Ryou. The other was sound asleep. Coming to a conclusion very quickly indeed, Bakura shuffled over to the other slightly – he must be producing some heat that he could take advantage of.

His numb fingers pulled Ryou's coat further around him and the scent of the other filled his nostrils. Bakura was momentarily calmed; the sweet, familiar smell of the one that he desired was comforting.

A sudden shiver brought him back to Earth with a bump and he moved closer to the sleeping figure, desperate for some more heat, yet scared to wake the sleeping angel.

Ryou was curled in a cocoon of warmth, something pulling him back into the world of the awake. His senses prickled, there was something against him, and it was shaking. He shifted slightly and slowly let his eyes flicker open, looking for the source in the dim light of the tent.

Finding Bakura huddled at his side, and shivering violently. Ryou propped himself up on his elbows quickly, a look of worry passing over his face.

"Bakura?" he questioned,

Bakura swiftly sat up, pulling Ryou's coat around him

"Damn, sorry Ryou, I didn't mean to wake you." He said, his speech permeated by the chattering of his teeth.

"No, it's fine." Ryou said softly, not mentioning that he was very warm and comfortable and Bakura had just woken him from a deep sleep. He knew he had to do something about the extremely cold one beside him. The answer was obvious.

"Look, Bakura, why don't you, um, come in here with me?" Ryou said softly, trying to keep the blush out of his voice.

"No, it's fine, I'm sure I'll warm up in a bit." Bakura said, lying swiftly

"You're going to freeze to death if you stay there though," Ryou reasoned, and Bakura knew he was right. "Just, well, come in next to me and my body heat will warm you up." Ryou said shyly.

Bakura knew this was very forward of Ryou, but all sexual innuendo aside, he knew that the other was right, and that the only way he would survive the night would be to get into his sleeping bag with the object of his fantasies.

Mind made up, Bakura swiftly pulled off his outer clothing, revealing the same skin tight black thermals that Ryou was also wearing. Ryou tried to look away from the dimly lit muscular body in front of him, but was quick to draw down the zip at the side of the bag to let the other in.

Ryou lay on his side with his back pressed against the far side of the sleeping bag. Bakura slid in beside him, and Ryou couldn't help but gasp slightly at the cold legs pressed against his own.

"Sorry," Bakura whispered over his shoulder as he lent down to zip the bag up again. It was a good job that this was the bigger size.

He faced Ryou and shuffled down into the warmth, his back pressed right up against the zip side but leaving a few inches between them still, with their legs together. Ryou felt the coolness of the other's body and regarded the closed eyes for a moment. He involuntarily shivered, causing Bakura to crack open a dark eye.

The two gazed at each other for a moment, trying to work out the emotions in the other's eyes, and Ryou did something very daring. He reached out tentatively to the other and let his fingers brush against Bakura's own cool hand. The rest happened very quickly.

As though a flash of understanding had passed through both, Bakura reached out in the confined space and wound his arms around Ryou's waist pressing their bodies flush up against each other. Ryou's arms moved equally as fast as he wrapped them around Bakura's neck, Bakura lifting his head slightly so his fingers wouldn't get stuck in the tangled white locks. Resting his head on Bakura's chest that had suddenly warmed up considerably – Ryou felt content. Bakura sighed, at ease, and felt Ryou slid a leg between his, Bakura complying and placing his own securely around the smaller one.

Burying his nose in Ryou's soft hair, Bakura breathed in his unique scent, feeling the small breaths over his chest. Ryou sighed, he could certainly get used to the feeling of Bakura's sculpted body pressed against his own. With these sorts of thought floating through both minds, the two drifted into a deep, comfortable sleep.

-

* * *

-

Aww :) Don't worry, my trusty readers, the story isn't over _that _quickly (evil laugh) anyway - that little (1) explained -

**(1)** I did a thing called "Ten Tors" which is a challenge set over two days, organised by the army on a placed called Dartmoor (a massive moor in Devon.) Basically they let 2,400 teenagers out onto the moor, all in teams of six, and each team has to walk either 35, 45 or 55 miles over the two days. But the catch is, you have to visit 10 designated tors (natural granite formations – always on the top of hills!) on the moor and then get back to the army Camp before 5pm on the second day. There are things called "Crash Times" and if you don't get to a tor before the Crash Time, you have to camp at that tor and you aren't allowed to keep going to the next one, so you usually get around 7 tors done in the first day. The hardest thing about it is that you have to be completely self sufficient, with no help from anyone except team members, that means carrying absolutely everything on a special list the army gives out, and navigating this huge open country (filled with bogs, rivers, a few forests and wild ponies) on your own. Extremely hard work! Well, all this leads to the fact that we used these little stoves called trangias (from Sweden or somewhere like that) as we had to eat hot food, and they're pretty light and have attachable gas and can be lit pretty much anywhere. Sorry, that was a bit of a roundabout way of telling you that, but if you would like to know more about the challenge, just Google it ;)

Actually, now I come to think of it, a combination of doing Ten Tors and a recent holiday skiing in Colorado gave me the inspiration for this story. On one training weekend for Ten Tors, I did actually wake up in my tent in the middle of the night as it was so cold, and it was the weirdest but also a kind of scary experience, as I didn't have anything else to cover up with, so me and the other team in my tent all huddled like penguins :D

Thank you for reading! (I hope you're still alive if you decided to read ^ that ^ lol) Please leave your reviews, they make me happy :)


	3. Ch3 Too Daring?

**-**

Thank you to all who reviewed! (does improved version of happy dance) well I'm in the middle of a load of exams at the moment, but all the kind comments certainly spurred me on to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy...

With thanks to... **Kuro Ookami Hatake, evilgoddess1990, leer, Iced Perfection, fan girl 666, UnratedCrimsonBlood, shadowrealm818, millenniumthief & sakura angel dark**

**-**

**

* * *

**

-

**Chapter 3**

-

Bakura woke to the weak morning light filtering thought the side of the tent canvas, and the feeling of perfect contentment and warmth. He glanced down at the fluffy white hair, the owner of which had his face nuzzled into Bakura's neck, the hot breath playing pleasantly over pale skin. Bakura revelled in the feeling of the smaller body pressed up against his own for a few more lingering seconds, before removing his hand from the heat of the sleeping bag.

Raising said hand to his face, he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes free from sleep. His features settling into a soft smirk, he lowered his hand to tentatively run through the cottony hair that wasn't his own.

The texture that met Bakura's slim, pale fingers did not surprise him. He had always expected this beautiful creature to have hair that could be compared to spun silk, looking so similar to his own, yet so different altogether.

Bakura's fingers indulged themselves for a few more blissful moments, before they were to quickly withdraw at the feeling of Ryou's body tensing slightly as he regained consciousness. Ryou nuzzled his face into the crook of Bakura's neck with a slight moaning sound, and his fingers unintentionally traced themselves up the strong arms, Bakura having to exercise great control at the feather-light touches.

Ryou suddenly seemed to realise where he was and what he was doing, for his eyes flew open at once and his head snapped back to gaze into the similar chocolate eyes of the one holding him. A moment passed in silence.

"Good morning." Bakura said in a husky voice, smirking at Ryou

"Morning…" Ryou said quietly, he was obviously embarrassed at the position to which they found themselves in.

"I… Um… Better get things ready for breakfast… Then…" Ryou continued, not liking the predatory smile on the other's face, but honestly reluctant to leave the warm.

Ryou made a move to get out of the sleeping bag, but forgetting that he wasn't on the side with the zip. Bakura looked on, amused, at what Ryou would try and do. He wasn't disappointed. Ryou attempted to get up slightly, but the tight material wouldn't let him. Falling back into his original position with a soft flump, Bakura held in his laughter. Ryou frowned slightly, and then slipped a leg over Bakura, who shifted to accommodate him, immediately liking Ryou's new position straddling his hips. Ryou then reached over to the side of Bakura's head to grab the top of the zip that was somewhere beneath the tangled white hair.

Trying not to look into the handsome face, Ryou leant over and carefully started to shift the hair, tucking it next to the other's neck and running his fingers over the milky skin. Bakura looked at Ryou's concentrated face, enjoying the treatment he was receiving. Deciding to pay him back, Bakura reached out his hands in the sleeping bag until they hit Ryou's knees. He felt the one on top of him start a little, but his eyes never left the task at hand. Very carefully, Bakura slid his hands up the thermal-clad legs until they rested on the other's thighs, all the time keeping his eyes locked on Ryou's face.

Ryou felt Bakura touching him, and had to stop his face giving him away. He looked down at the to of the zip he had revealed, his fingers poised to pull it down, but the delicious feeling of Bakura's fingers tracing patterns over him making him want to stay here for longer.

Bakura's sharp mind noted the pause in activity from the other, and registered the quickened breathing of the one who was not looking at him in determination. He decided to test the waters further – Ryou hadn't pushed him off yet, so this was bound to be a good sign, right? He let his fingers wander further up the long legs, watching Ryou start to bite his lip. He carefully found the joining of the top and leggings, and slid his fingers gently into the gap, almost gasping out himself at the soft skin that met him.

This, it seemed, dragged Ryou back to reality with a bump. The precise fingers on his bare skin alerted him, and he finally met Bakura's eyes, giving him a look of confusion and slight panic. Ryou swiftly dragged the zip down and leapt out of the sleeping bag, not looking round as he rummaged for his clothes and pulled them all on hastily, shoving on his boots and dragging the door zip open.

Bakura propped himself up on his elbows and ran a hand through his hair, mentally hitting himself over the head for being to forward with Ryou. All his hopes were now probably dashed and the other would be too scared that he was going to grope him to even take part in conversation. He let his hand drop to his side, shivering slightly as the cool air from the open tent played across his toned stomach where the object of his fantasies had been perched a few moments earlier.

When Bakura emerged from the tent, Ryou had already started cooking the pan-au-chocolat and was in the process of boiling water for them both. Bakura sighed and made his way over to Ryou, creating fresh footprints in the light snowfall that had happened over night. He sat down beside Ryou on the log after brushing away the snow and noticed how the other didn't turn around or even acknowledge his arrival. After a few moments of awkward silence, Bakura flicked his hair over his shoulder and opened his mouth to speak.

"Look, Ryou-"

"Tea or hot chocolate?" he was interrupted, the question coming from the still-turned back. Bakura knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Tea. Please." He answered

Ryou busied himself with the boiling water, pouring out tea for Bakura. He handed the finished cup to Bakura, still not looking at him.

Bakura sighed again and stared into the dark brown liquid. Typical. Ryou always remembered how he liked his tea best: no milk, no sugar, strong and black. As he took a sip from the mug and savoured the bitter taste, Ryou placed a pastry in front of him and turned off the trangia, leaning down to retrieve the map he had left on the floor. He spread it out and pored over it intently.

'_Ryou is beautiful and sexy'_ Bakura saw, scrawled in Malik's writing and defacing the side of the map that was next to him. You got that right, he agreed silently. Deciding it was best not to say anything more on the uncomfortable matter, Bakura settled for eating his pan au chocolat and drinking the rest of his tea. Surprisingly, Ryou was the one to speak up.

"There's an alternate route back to the car, it has lots of great views." He said quietly, his eyes fixed to the map

"Sounds good." Bakura replied, gulping down the last of his tea and standing up. "I'll go and put the tent down."

Ryou nodded in acceptance and packed away the breakfast things before walking over to the equipment Bakura had removed from the tent prior to disassembling it. Ryou stole glances at the other, taking in the strong jaw and unique handsome pale features. Was Bakura really serious when he did what he had done, or had it just been a spur of the moment thing? Was it just because Bakura thought that he could get a feel in as Marik and Malik did it the whole time, or was it a authentic gesture?

Ryou was deeply confused. He was both shy and nervous about talking to Bakura in case he looked stupid. There was one fact that had surfaced in Ryou's mind about the whole thing, which seemed very disconcerting to him. The reason he had ran away is because he had liked it immensely, he liked Bakura immensely – but he was scared of what would've happened if he had let the ministrations continue. He wanted to make sure Bakura liked him genuinely.

All these confusing thoughts whirring around his head, Ryou slipped on his heavy bag – with no help from Bakura – and, with his map at the ready, started off along a path through the forest, the white and green maze pressing in on them from both sides. There was complete silence broken only by the crunchy squeaks of their boots on the snow.

As they turned a corner, the path suddenly opened up and the two found themselves on the top of an icy cliff. The bright sun shone down and reflected off the snow, the icicles on the trees beside them sparkling and glittering in the light. The view was, as Ryou had predicted, amazing. The land stretched out for miles and the sky was blue, complimenting the frozen world.

"So that thick black line beside the path means it's on a cliff." Bakura stated, once again surprising the other by looking over his shoulder at the map.

"Mmm." Ryou responded quietly, "It means a drop of 200 metres or over."

"We better be careful then." Bakura said surprisingly brightly for him, trying to lighten the mood.

All he got from Ryou was a soft smile before they were off again, treading along the bright snow. A smile is a progress, Bakura thought to himself, watching the slight breeze move Ryou's long hair about.

The two stopped at lunch time for a brief snack, Ryou producing his favourite sweet: strawberry laces. After both taking off their thick gloves, they tucked in. Bakura tore off chunks of the sugary confection and put great effort into light conversation with Ryou.

This, however soon fizzled out, as Bakura gave up trying to coax the shy one into talking and instead settled for chewing on the laces absentmindedly. Soon they were trekking once more down the track, stepping over rocks as the path steered closer and closer to the cliff edge, the great chasm below seemingly getting larger. The trail was now right up against the edge, a few rocks being dislodged and tumbling down the great height as the two applied pressure.

Bakura was paying special attention to the backs of Ryou's walking boots as they trod carefully in front of his own, this served a dual purpose – he knew where to walk and he could also keep an eye on Ryou.

Suddenly Ryou stopped, causing Bakura to almost walk into the back of him.

"What is it?" Bakura asked, leaning round him.

"It's really narrow here." Ryou said quietly, "We just better be cautious."

With this, Ryou stepped out onto the narrow path and began to teeter along, his eyes fixed on the place where the track widened, some 50 metres ahead, trying his hardest not to look down to his right, and the massive drop.

Bakura followed behind him, knowing that Ryou would be way more afraid of this than he. The seconds, and Ryou's careful steps, seemed to drag past, both their nerves on edge at the potential danger.

Finally they were less than a metre away from the widening, and Ryou stepped across confidently onto the flat rock that marked the edge of the danger.

Ice can be a very dangerous thing. Although it has its uses, it can also cause all sorts of problems. These problems can usually be avoided, but when one is not thinking completely straight, and there is no indication that the frozen water is in a potentially harmful position, accidents happen. As Ryou found out.

With a yelp that immediately caught Bakura's attention, Ryou's feet slipped sideways off the stone. His hands scrambling for purchase, gravity pulled his fallen legs over the side of the cliff, scattering stones, snow and debris into the still air. Bakura leapt over to him, fumbling for Ryou's glove-clad hands, adrenaline coursing through him as he dived onto his front to save the other from a deadly fall. Ryou screamed as he slipped over the edge, Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's hands just in time, looking into the terrified face below. His face screwed up in effort, Bakura made to drag Ryou back, the combined weight of the bag and the other's body adding to the task. He then felt something that made his stomach flip over. Ryou's gloves were slipping off his hands.

"B-Bakura!" he screamed, also sensing what Bakura was feeling

Bakura didn't reply and swiftly made up his mind about what he was going to do. Quick as a flash, he tightened his grip on Ryou's left hand and ripped off his right glove in an instant, grasping the flailing arm about the wrist securely. He immediately repeated this on the other side, watching the gloves tumble down the massive drop. Now with his hands wrapped securely about Ryou's bare wrists, Bakura found some super-human strength and began to drag the other back to safety. Inch by tortuous inch, Ryou was hauled back over the edge of the cliff, Bakura immediately bundling the shaking other into his arms and hastily shifting away from the edge.

He stood up at once, still with Ryou in his arms, and stepped over the rock to find the path opened up immensely, revealing a small paddock-sized area of flat snow, filling the space between the trees and the deadly drop. Once they were safely well away from the cliff edge, Bakura fell to the ground, shaking off his rucksack and dragging Ryou's off him as well, in a flurry of snow, Ryou leapt into Bakura's arms, being welcomed wholeheartedly.

"Shh… It's alright. You're safe now… I've got you."

Bakura cradled the shaking male in his arms, whispering words of comfort and, after pulling off his gloves, stroking the messed up white hair. Ryou's breathing eventually retuned to normal and he cuddled into the strong arms about him in contentment. The two stayed in this position for many minutes until Ryou eventually broke the silence.

"…Bakura?" he said softly

"Mmm?" The other replied, his fingers sliding through the soft hair, causing shivers down Ryou's spine

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

A small smile flitted over Ryou's mouth at the simple reply. He liked Bakura's fingers in his hair, in fact he liked Bakura full stop. He felt vast trust towards him, and he was sure that it wasn't just because this handsome creature had just saved his life.

Soon the sun began to set casting golden light over the glittering snow. The two had cooled down considerably, but seemed to be keeping each other warm enough. Ryou suddenly had a thought.

"Well we're not going to get back to the car today, are we now."

Bakura chuckled, his stomach telling him it was supper time.

"Most certainly not." He said, admiring the sunset of pink and orange, falling over the mountains in the distance. "You, my little dare devil, need some hot food and sleep. It's a good job we packed for three days." He noted as an after thought.

Ryou giggled slightly at the comment, shifting so that he was sitting up between Bakura's legs, face to face. He looked around at the view and sighed. He loved sunsets. Bakura noticed the new attention on the other's face.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Bakura noted, feeling Ryou unconsciously moving in closer

"Yes," Ryou turned back to the other, almost gasping at how godly Bakura looked with the dying sun's colours lighting up his sharp features. "Yes. It really is." He sighed

Bakura looked into Ryou's dark eyes. It was now or never, he thought. Ryou caught his gaze and moved his hands to tentatively rest on Bakura's strong shoulders. Bakura leant in slightly, watching Ryou's eyes flick down to his lips and then up again. Ryou also moved in closer, until he could feel Bakura's hot breath play over his cool lips. Bakura's eyes slid shut and he took the plunge and brushed their mouths together.

Ryou took a swift intake of breath at the electric feeling, and immediately leant in for more, pressing their lips together in a needy, sweet kiss. Bakura tightened his grip on the other's waist, his mind fogging up at the happiness of Ryou's acceptance. Drawing back for a quick breath, Bakura kissed the softness once more, allowing his tongue to slide over Ryou's lip. Ryou moaned briefly, and allowed Bakura entry, who carefully began to map out the hot, wet cavern, Ryou's tongue complying and tracing over Bakura's organ.

In the heat of the act, Ryou pushed Bakura back onto the soft snow, straddling his hips and continuing their kiss which was steadily getting more passionate. Ryou was different to anything he had come across before, Bakura thought. Malik was playful – skilled kisses but inevitably, like with Marik's own rough touch, they left him wanting more. Gentle Ryou plucked at his very soul, his complying kiss having features of Malik's, but nevertheless satisfying Bakura greatly. The two broke apart and looked into each other's eyes with lust. Ryou looked down and realised their position. With a slightly embarrassed look, he straightened himself up and settled, unknowingly, over Bakura's slight arousal.

"Sorry…" Ryou whispered, bowing his head and blushing. Bakura smirked at him, reaching out and entwining their fingers together.

"Don't be sorry about giving me something I want," Bakura said before he yanked Ryou's hands along with his above his head, and so that Ryou's ear was next to his lips, "_Badly_." He whispered hotly.

Ryou visibly shivered with desire, and looked into the other's eye where he only found truth. Ryou didn't hesitate in pressing their lips together in want, asking for his own entry and being granted access to the sheer delight of Bakura. The kiss steadily roughened and Ryou let out a moan at the feeling.

Soon, the need for air became too great and they broke apart, Bakura sitting up and hugging Ryou to him. Ryou wrapped his arms around the other's neck and buried his face into the hair whose scent reminded him of protection and comfort. Bakura sighed in contentment as the last of the sun slid behind the mountains.

The disappearance of the sun also brought a wave of cool over the land. This was noticed by both and Ryou drew away from the possessive hold to beam at the other.

"It's cold." He said softy, smiling shyly at Bakura.

"It sure is, how about you get the food and I'll put up the tent?"

"Sounds good."

Ryou gave Bakura a chaste kiss and got off him, missing the comfort and warmth immediately. Bakura also got up and stretched, brushing the snow off himself after being used as a human blanket for so long. He helped Ryou unpack the supplies, allowing their fingers to brush against each other, before taking and erecting their tent just within the forest cover to shield it from the cool winds. He grabbed the lantern and lit it, taking it with him.

Wandering over to Ryou, Bakura noticed the other rubbing his hands together and blowing on his fingers. Realising Ryou's gloves now lay at the bottom of a chasm, Bakura was swift to realise the problem. He pulled off his own gloves and sat down next to Ryou by the side of the trangia.

"Here. You looked cold." Bakura said as he passed his gloves to Ryou

"No, it's fine," Ryou said smiling and shaking his head, "You're hands will get frozen."

"I insist." Bakura replied, taking up Ryou delicate hands and slipping them inside the gloves.

"Thank you." Ryou whispered, leaning up to kiss Bakura's lips.

"Well, if I get that kind of reaction, I'll be giving you things more often." Bakura smirked

"What kind of things?" Ryou responded huskily

Bakura almost grabbed and took Ryou there and then. He knew Ryou could be seductive – in his own way – but not like _this_. Damn he's hot, Bakura thought. He fixed a smirk to his mouth and leant in so their lips were mere millimetres apart.

"You've been around Malik too long." He breathed, kissing Ryou briefly, "And I like it."

Ryou gasped at the strong kiss and responded enthusiastically. He was absolutely certain he really liked Bakura now, he was everything he wanted, and what's more, he was already in their loveably messed up relationship with Malik and Marik. Ryou knew that if he ever wanted to truly be with someone they would have to understand the situation with the other three, and people like that, Ryou knew for a fact, were extremely thin on the ground.

He knew Marik and especially Malik would always have taken him in and loved him if he needed it, but they were always together from the beginning, and Ryou would hate to intrude – even if the others didn't see it like that. So Bakura, Ryou now saw, was a relationship waiting to happen. He had always liked him, and these last couple of days had just given the two the push they needed to get them going. And his feeling must be genuine, as he knew Malik and Marik well enough to know that if Bakura messed him about they would have something to say about it.

Ryou knew now not to be annoyed at Malik and Marik for their mischief, but to thank them wholeheartedly instead. (1)

"Food's done." Ryou said from his place leaning against Bakura, with his arm wrapped securely around his shoulders.

"Allow me." Bakura said, leaning forward to get the boil-in-the-bags. He gasped as the foil burnt his bare fingers.

With a hiss, he quickly dropped the bags with a splash and shook his hand vigorously to the laughter of Ryou. He turned and scowled at the other, and Ryou smirked back at knowing full well Bakura wouldn't stay angry for long.

"Come here." He said softly

Ryou pulled off Bakura's gloves and picked up some snow in one hand while holding Bakura's hand in the other. He carefully rubbed the cool substance over the small burn, Bakura appreciating snow greatly – two injuries in two days, snow coming to the rescue each time.

When Ryou was satisfied Bakura was no longer in any pain, he leant down and gently kissed the burn, smiling shyly up at the other.

"All better?" he asked

Bakura gave him his most attractive smirk that he knew would please Ryou.

"Yes. Thank you." He replied, giving Ryou a lingering kiss

Bakura pretended not to see the huge blush spread across the other's face as he picked up the tongs and got out their food, pulling off the top and handing Ryou his along with a spoon.

The two ate in comfortable silence for a while, Ryou pouring out the hot water for their hot chocolate before once again settling beside Bakura and eating.

"Hey, Ryou?" Bakura asked, after much mental deliberation

"Yeah?" Ryou replied, pulling pasta off his fork with his teeth

"You know this morning," Bakura took a sidelong look at Ryou. As he had guessed, the other had frozen. His statement was met with silence, so he continued. "Why did you run away? I mean… Well… You do like me… Don't you?" Bakura felt like a dim lovesick teenager, which, he reminded himself stupidly, he was. Still, the words didn't feel right coming from him.

Ryou considered this, and decided to give the honest answer.

"Of course I like you, I have for ages." A blush here got an encouraging smile from Bakura, "But then… It all felt really good, and I… Well I suppose I didn't want it to stop. But I was afraid it wasn't, well, wasn't for real." Ryou speared another piece of pasta and ate it, not meeting Bakura's gaze.

Bakura thought about this for a bit and then the realisation hit him. Ryou had been scared he was just messing him about. He sighed and put his empty bag on the floor, placing his arm once again around Ryou's waist.

"Listen, I do like you. For real, I like you more than anyone else." He said sincerely

Ryou looked up at him wide eyed, was this actually happening?

"Well, I like you too, lots in fact," Ryou blushed at his own words, "But… What about Malik and Marik?" he said as an afterthought.

"This is going to make it all the more fun." Bakura smirked, then thought more carefully about what Ryou was getting at, "You know our situation, you don't have a problem with me sleeping with them do you? I could stop and just-" he was silenced by Ryou's finger to his lips.

"I have no problem with that at all. There might be four of us soon." Ryou said tentatively

Bakura literally beamed at him.

"I can guarantee that the other two will be _very_ happy about that." Bakura said, planting a kiss on Ryou's forehead. "But don't let us push you into anything, only do what you want to do."

Ryou smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Bakura, I have had both Malik and Marik trying to get me into bed for the last few years. Yet you still think I have no will power?" Ryou said, giggling and poking the other.

Bakura laughed too, poking Ryou back and kissing him hotly.

The two broke apart and Ryou picked up the hot chocolates and passed one to Bakura who nodded in thanks and took a sip. They drank the warming liquid and Ryou felt his eyes begin to droop; who knew near-death experiences could be this tiring?

Bakura felt the other's head loll against his shoulder and glanced down at the sleepy-looking Ryou. He looked almost like a kitten. Smiling to himself, Bakura plucked the empty mug from his hands and picked him up bridal style, to a soft complaint. Ignoring this, Bakura walked over to their tent and placed Ryou inside it, giving his a kiss and appreciating the sweetness that still lingered on his lips, telling him to get ready for bed.

After putting away the trangia and everything else outside, Bakura stepped quietly into the tent and dimmed the lamp so he could get ready for bed without waking up Ryou. He pulled off his outer clothes and zipped up the door. After looking at the beautiful sleeping face for a few moments, Bakura slipped into the sleeping bag behind Ryou and leant back to zip it closed. Once again, he snuggled down into the welcoming warmth and slid his arms around the waist of the sleeping form in front of him. He felt Ryou's hands settle over his own and Bakura pulled him flush against him, burying his head into the soft fluffy hair once more, and drifting off to sleep.

-

* * *

-

(1) I'm sure many, many fangirls will agree with that thought :P

Well, there it is, another in the series... What will happen when the two white-haired darlings (can you call Bakura darling?) get home?! Only time will tell - although I hear time is used in a more constructive way when reveiws are involved. Any which way, thanks for reading.

P.S I don't know how popular pan-au-chocolats are anywhere else in the world (yes, apart from France :P) but for anyone who doesn't know, they're flaky sweet pastry with chocolate rolled up inside, and are truely delicious! And strawberry laces are just long strings of sweet red stuff, and are really good when they have sour sugar on them.


	4. Ch4 Anticipation

-

It's update time! Mostly BxR but with a little MxM sexiness at the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

With thanks to... **Kuro Ookami Hatake, evilgoddess1990, leer, Iced Perfection, fan girl 666, UnratedCrimsonBlood, shadowrealm818, millenniumthief, sakura angel dark, ****-Nightly Halo-, Jibakure & wiltedroses1232** (group hug)

-

* * *

-

**Chapter 4 - Anticipation  
**

-

Ryou woke the next morning to the feeling of a sculpted chest pressing against his back and strong arms wrapped around his waist. The hot chocolate last night had certainly allowed him a good night's sleep, so he felt awake and alert now. Ryou sat up, letting Bakura's arms fall away from around him and allowing the warm sleeping bag pool about his hips. Carefully rubbing his eyes, the pale one caught sight of the striking male he was sharing sleeping quarters with.

The watery light illuminated the messed up snowy hair and milky skin, and Ryou felt a jolt of attraction towards Bakura. The face that would so readily scowl was now relaxed and the deep chocolate eyes were hidden from view. Ryou reached out and tentatively ran a finger down the defined cheekbone.

"Sleep well?"

Ryou jerked back as if he had been shocked as Bakura's husky voice spoke to him. The sharp eyes flickered open to regard the purer version of himself.

"Y-yes. Thank you." Ryou whispered, bowing his head, hesitant about being caught touching Bakura.

Bakura exhaled and lifted a hand up to caress Ryou's cheek, the other leaning into the touch. He then let his hand wander down the swan-like neck and tangle in the cottony hair. With a sharp yank which made Ryou gasp, Bakura pulled him down to receive a passionate kiss. Quickly forgetting the slight pain, Ryou moaned, feeling himself being turned on by the other's antics, eyes slipping shut, kissing back and feeling Bakura's hot tongue dart about his mouth.

Ryou drew back after a while and rested his forehead against Bakura's, his white hair falling around them and contrasting like snow on slate over Bakura's thermal-clad chest. Their breaths played over lips, mingling heat, occasionally allowing needy contact in chaste kisses.

"Never be afraid, Ryou," Bakura said seductively, letting his tongue lick languidly along the other's bottom lip, "Of being too forward with me."

"Mmm." Ryou responded, his eyes still closed, until he had a devious thought.

Being forward with Bakura? Now _there_ was an idea. Ryou smirked to himself and pulled his body out of the lusty daze Bakura had dragged him in to. Drawing back from the other, Ryou raked a hand through his hair to clear it away from his face and bit his lip suggestively. There – he now had Bakura's undivided attention.

Leaning over the other, purposefully allowing their bodies to press together, Ryou undid the zip at the side of Bakura, too give him more room. He felt the wandering hands of the other on his sides, moving unhurriedly to rest on his slim hips, but holding with enough force to tell him not to get out of the sleeping bag. Ryou sat back up and slid a leg slowly over Bakura's toned body, gazing at him with heavy-lidded eyes, but hovering just above the other kneeling up. He then moved his hands over Bakura's at his hips, stroking his fingers against the others, still taking his time about things. Bakura flashed him a slightly confused look, his brows vaguely knitting together, wandering what his angel was up to.

Ryou suddenly grasped at the hands and pulled them over Bakura's head, pinning them down and forcing their lips together. Bakura complied immediately, nipping Ryou's lips and allowing the other to take control. Ryou let out a loud moan as Bakura got a little tired of having no contact to his arousal and so ground his hips upward into him. Renewing his kissing efforts and feeling himself getting very hot indeed, Ryou pressed back down onto Bakura, where he could feel an obvious lump.

Ripping his lips away from the needy ones below him, Ryou sat up and immediately let out another loud gasp, to which Bakura complied with a growl of his own, as he settled right over Bakura's erection. Bakura watched in amazement as Ryou dragged his thermal top over his head, his long hair spilling down his glistening body, and proceeded to run a delicate hand over the bare lithe torso suggestively, looking into Bakura's eyes with want.

Bakura didn't need another hint and he sat up, pressing himself into Ryou, who let out a soft moan, and he himself dragged off his own thermal top. Holding the small, half-naked body to him, Bakura kissed the other with passion, letting his hands slide down the hot, soft back to rest on the perfect behind. Ryou tangled one set of his fingers in Bakura's hair and let the other trace patterns over the strong chest.

Through his mist of ardour, Ryou registered Bakura's hands come up slightly from his behind, and felt the long fingers start to slide themselves down inside his clothing. Abruptly, he paused their kiss, and pulled his hands back to rest over Bakura's. Bakura stopped his ministrations at once and drew his hands away to relax on Ryou's thighs, looking into the soft chocolate eyes for direction. He didn't want to push the other into anything.

"I…" Ryou breathed, calming himself a touch, Bakura gazing at him seductively from under his white fringe. Catching this look, Ryou blushed and mumbled something, making to get off Bakura. Said attractive male was having none of this and secured his grip more tightly, wrapping one arm around his waist and lifting Ryou's chin with the other.

"What is it?" He asked smoothly, leaning forward to kiss the pale collar bone. After an intake of breath, Ryou answered

"I…Um… Don't want to lose it in a tent?" Ryou muttered very, very quietly. Bakura froze for an instant, a smirk curling his mouth, he chuckled. Ryou blushed a deep crimson.

"Ryou, angel, you don't have to have sex with me here and now-" Bakura gave him a smile and kissed the pink lips gently, "Although it _would_ be hot." He said as an afterthought, looking into space with a mock serious expression.

Ryou snorted and whacked him on the head, giggling, "Bakura! I want to do it… you know… where there's room… and it's nice." He trailed off, looking up at Bakura once again for his reply.

Bakura suddenly pulled Ryou off him and flipped them over, so he was instead resting in between the smaller legs, his chin propped up on one of his elbows either side of Ryou's head. Ryou smiled up at him and slung one arm around Bakura's waist and twirled his other fingers around a piece of white hair that was cascaded over his shoulder. Bakura looked thoughtful for a second.

"Listen," he said softly, reaching down to caress Ryou's cheek, "You have no idea how… honoured I feel that you want to let me take your virginity." Bakura sighed, he was being sappy. Great.

"Malik and Marik will be _so_ jealous." He said smirking once more. Ryou just rolled his eyes.

"Keep on with the serious stuff, Ok? Before I change my mind and let Malik have his way with me." Ryou said, letting a smirk of his own grace his features. Bakura chuckled and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"I wouldn't let him." He growled playfully

"I would." Ryou said, raising an amused eyebrow

Bakura laughed once more.

"We can all have lots of fun as soon as I've taken you," Ryou shivered with desire at this, why did the words just sound so good, dripping off Bakura's lips like liquid need. "Just until then, _you're mine_." He whispered

Ryou moaned in appreciation as Bakura ground their hips together, kissing him passionately, parting his lips and delving in to his sweet cavern, their wet tongues battling together. They soon broke apart, Bakura looked into Ryou's flushed face seriously, taking in the white hair spread about his head and his flawless milky skin.

"You're beautiful, Ryou." He said quietly

Ryou blushed, adding to the dusty pink over his cheeks.

"So are you." he replied shyly, "and I do just want it to be us, not just for the first time." Bakura smiled, and felt a rush of affection for the smaller one under him, "but not all the time, don't worry." He added with a grin.

Bakura laughed and kissed Ryou's neck softly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said

Ryou sighed with happiness and melted into Bakura's embrace, unintentionally rubbing their slight arousals together once more. Although Bakura groaned faintly, his stomach told him it was breakfast time, and anyway, he could have fun with Ryou later. He lifted his head to look at Ryou.

"Hungry?" he asked

Ryou nodded his head and whimpered at the loss of heat and comfort as Bakura rolled off him. Bakura moved to sit on the cool plastic ground of the tent, rummaging around for his clothes, giving Ryou an excellent view of his toned back with his white hair tumbling down it. He turned back to see what Ryou was doing.

Ryou was in the same position, looking at Bakura with longing. Had he beheld less will power, Bakura would've found it extremely hard not to take the sweet angel there and then. The sleeping bag was completely open, and Ryou was sprawled out, thermals riding low on his prominent hips, with one leg bent. He was twisting a piece of his disarrayed hair around his finger, and biting his lip.

"Ryou," he said, trying to keep the hunger out of his voice, "if you don't cover up, I cannot be responsible for my actions."

Ryou giggled, knowing perfectly well what he was doing to the other. He leisurely got up onto his hands and knees, shaking his hair over his shoulder, and made his way over to Bakura, who was waiting to see what Ryou would do. When they were face to face, the smaller spoke up.

"Sorry." He breathed

Bakura smirked and leant in for a kiss. This one was without hurry and was slow and sweet. Ryou shifted to accommodate this delightful feeling and kissed back with careful precision. When they broke apart, Bakura couldn't keep his lips from carefully tracing Ryou's sweet ones, so it was he who was disappointed when Ryou moved off his position of straddling his leg to fish around for his thermal top.

Soon they were both out of the tent, blinking in the morning sun. Bakura pulled everything out of the tent and set about taking it down for the final time as Ryou pottered about making breakfast for them both. When the bags were all packed up, Bakura settled down beside Ryou and took the black tea from the outstretched hand.

"Thanks." He said, kissing Ryou's cheek

Ryou smiled and passed him a croissant, he could certainly get used to all this affection. They ate in a comfortable silence, admiring the view that had seemed so deadly just yesterday. Ryou pulled out the map, like before, and examined their route.

"As we got a bit, um, waylaid, yesterday," he murmured, Bakura smirked, although he had been the most scared he had ever been in his whole life, that little incident had brought them together. "It will take us until about early afternoon to get back to the car."

"Hmm," Bakura purred, kissing Ryou's cheek again, "So we'll be home by evening?" He enquired

"Yep, unless he have any more incidents," Ryou replied, turning to smile at Bakura

"Well," Bakura said matter-of-factly, standing up and dusting off his hands, "I'm not sure about you, but I am greatly looking forward to this _evening_."

Ryou shivered with desire for the second time that day, swiftly averting his eyes from Bakura's lithe form putting away the breakfast things. He threw on his bag and straightened out the map, and was about to walk purposefully off down the path when he felt a great tug around his waist and he stumbled back into Bakura.

"W-what? Bakura!" he cried, seeing the straps of his bag clasped in the other's hands

"I had to make sure they were on correctly." Bakura said innocently, or as innocently as he could get. Ryou rolled his eyes. Bakura smirked and yanked the straps again, pulling Ryou up against him, and letting his arms slide around his waist, in between the bag and his back. He then leant down and kissed Ryou on the lips gently.

After Ryou had managed to disentangle sexual deviant, the two were well on their way down the path, their boots crunching fresh footprints into the snow. Ryou had had an ingenious idea about the one set of gloves, and each now had one on and the leftover hands were entwined together. They chatted and joked as the path wound its way once again through trees and downhill towards the car park. Deciding to wait until they were in the car before eating a late lunch, it was with relief when Ryou spotted the vehicle parked in the snow first.

He exchanged a playful look with Bakura and soon they were both running towards the car at full pelt, holding hands forgotten as the cool wind whipped through their pale hair. Naturally, Bakura won, and tried to stifle his ragged breathing so as to show off to Ryou, who was throwing off his bag and panting, his breath coming in frosty clouds.

"Just because you have longer legs!" Ryou said, looking at Bakura in mock annoyance

Bakura smirked and chucked his bag over next to Ryou's before sauntering over to the other and placing a hand against the car on either side of his head.

"You're just a sore loser." He said, the smirk evident in his voice

All that Bakura knew next was that he had a very cold substance down his neck and Ryou's laughter echoing in his ears. He whipped around as Ryou ducked out from under his arms and was standing a few paces away, a smile plastered on his face as Bakura shook his head to get the snow out of his hair.

"Alright, Ryou," Bakura said, a grin on his mouth, "This means war!"

With that he bent down, grabbed a handful of snow, squished it into a rough ball shape, and lobbed it right at Ryou. Ryou laughed and ducked, the snowball sailing over his head. He bent down to make his own for a comeback when he was tackled from the side, the two of them falling into the snowdrift at the side of the car park. A short tumbling play-fight ensued in which both got extremely snowy and Ryou ended up on the bottom, panting and looking up into the dark chocolate eyes of Bakura, who was wearing a victorious smirk.

"You look good in the snow." He noted, moving one of his hands from their place pinning down Ryou's and brushing his white hair off his flushed face, trailing his fingers over Ryou's lips.

"Bakura, I refuse to have sex in the snow!" Ryou said, giggling

"What makes you think that comment had some form of innuendo?" Bakura asked with a fake shocked expression, "I could merely be appreciating how the colour goes well with your… hair." He finished, chuckling lightly.

Ryou rolled his eyes

"As I thought. Sexual indeed." He said

"Mmm," Bakura agreed, giving in, "but is it so wrong to think about you wearing nothing but a blush, spread out naked for me in the frost?" he said huskily, bending down to kiss Ryou's now-quivering lips.

Snapping himself out of his state of want, Ryou retorted

"Yes it is wrong to think that," a confused look from Bakura, "because I would be bloody freezing and in no mood for anything." He finished

"I can dream then… Of ways to heat you up." Bakura said smirking, leaning down to kiss Ryou hotly. The kiss deepened, Bakura drawing moans from Ryou as their tongue danced together. Bakura pulled away at a shiver from Ryou that was nothing to do with want.

Realising he was probably very cold, as he was himself, and he wasn't the one pressed in the snow, Bakura stood up and grabbed Ryou's hand to pull him up with him. The two brushed off the snow, soon realising that it had seeped into their underclothes and melted.

"Great, just great." Bakura muttered, taking off his jacket and jumper to find his thermals soaking. He hated being damp.

"Don't worry, I packed some extra clothes in the car. We just didn't take them with us because otherwise the bags would've been too heavy." Ryou said sensibly, pulling out the keys and opening the car.

"What would I do without you?" Bakura said, grabbing Ryou to kiss him soundly. Ryou pulled away.

"Be very wet." He said playfully.

Bakura snickered and let Ryou open the boot, rummaging around until he pulled out a load of clothes. He sifted through them, a confused expression on his face.

"What's up?" Bakura asked, coming to stand by the other

"Well, um… These are all your clothes. There aren't any of mine here." He replied, looking up at Bakura anxiously

"No problem. Just borrow some of mine then." Bakura said, pulling out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight green t-shirt and passing them to Ryou.

"Thanks." Ryou said, smiling.

Bakura shrugged and then picked out some clothes for himself. They loaded up the car with all the bags and walking boots before slipping into the backseat to change. Each went around one side and opened the door. After a short moment in which they regarded each other, Ryou swiftly sat down with his back to Bakura and started taking off his clothes. Bakura smirked and pulled off his remaining clothes down to his boxers – which, thankfully, were dry – deciding to have a bit of fun with Ryou.

As the other pulled off the last of his sodden clothes, feeling the wind play across his naked skin, he was suddenly yanked backwards across the seat, his body connecting to an equally unclothed one. Ryou was turned around swiftly before a pair of lips pressed against his own. In a needy, rough kiss, Ryou wound his long legs around Bakura's waist and held the sculpted body close, longing for the feeling of more bare skin rubbing against his own. Ryou moaned as Bakura ground their hips together, his hands splayed on the soft back.

Gasping for air, the two broke apart. Ryou blushed, noticing his position and Bakura's seductive gaze.

"We… We need to get dressed." Ryou whispered, as Bakura bent down and nipped and kissed his neck.

Knowing that they would never get home if they continued like this, Ryou reluctantly pushed Bakura away, after he let out a possessive growl and got another kiss. Slipping on Bakura's clothes, Ryou felt warm and comfortable, the scent of the other lingering about him.

"You look good in my clothes." Bakura noted, sliding into the passenger seat as Ryou got in the other side. Ryou smiled at him. "But then again you would look good in most things. Including one of my favourites-to-be, which is nothing at all."

Ryou blushed and hit him gently, leaning in to kiss Bakura softly. He stared up the engine on the second go and they were soon off, winding down the mountain roads destined for home.

-

* * *

-

Marik yawned widely and pulled the sleeping form of Malik closer. The other snuggled deeper into the strong chest and felt the sensation of waking up wash over him like an unwelcome wave. Violet eyes flickering open, he looked at the beautiful male sleeping beside him and leant in to kiss his tempting lips. Marik smiled at the touch and his eyes opened to gaze at Malik, in all his morning-after glory. Said male sat up, letting the sheet pool at his hips and stretching his arms, looking back over his shoulder at the alluring sight of Marik.

The two were sprawled out on the living room floor, with only a blanket covering their nakedness. The past two days had been great fun for both, though if Malik was honest, he much preferred sex on something soft, the carpet burns on his back proof of this.

"Mmm. I hurt you, baby." Marik said huskily, letting his cool fingers play over the red marks marring the tanned skin.

Malik leant his head forwards, quivering slightly at the touch.

"It's fine," he replied, turning round and sliding a leg over Marik to straddle his stomach, pulling the blanket with him. "It was worth it." He smirked, bending down to share another, considerably hotter, kiss with Marik. Malik drew back with a smile on his lips.

"I've just thought," he began, resting his hands on the firm tanned chest beneath him.

"There's a thing." Marik cut in, running his hands under the cover to arrive at Malik's thighs, his thumbs moving backwards and forwards over the soft skin.

"Shut up," Malik said half-heartedly before continuing. "Bakura and Ryou have been away for the whole three days without two sleeping bags. Which either means they've got lost in a snowdrift-" Marik smirked "-or they've finally accepted their feelings and got together! We are so clever, Marik!" he finished triumphantly, looking down at the other in happiness.

"I'm gonna bet they got lost in a snowdrift." Marik said, and laughed at the look of annoyance on the other's face. "I'm joking. The probably have got together, don't worry. But you know what that means-"

"More fun with Ryou!" Malik said, bending down to kiss Marik deeply.

The two did love Bakura and Ryou greatly, but Bakura always had the little extra in that he slept with them sometimes. Those nights (and sometimes days) were enjoyed greatly by all involved, but as they didn't happen _that_ often, it was treated rather like a delicacy. To have Ryou properly in their messed-up relationship meant that the two crazy blondes could appropriately show how much they cared for him – in the way words just couldn't.

"Hey, Malik?" Marik asked, pausing their make out session briefly.

"Yeah?" Malik replied, moving down to lick and nip Marik's chest

"Do you think that they've done it?"

Malik raised his head and ran a hand through his extremely tangled hair thoughtfully. It was a possibility, but then –

"We've been trying to get him into bed the last few years and he's resisted… And anyways, Ryou wouldn't want to lose it in a tent." He concluded, shaking his head.

"We'll soon see. They're coming back this evening." Marik said, smirking. Malik glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well that gives us enough time for one more round." Malik said seductively.

Who would Marik be to resist?

-

* * *

-

I love writing those kind of scenes with Malik and Marik :P But I also can learn to love writing lemons! There's going to be one next chapter, I wonder who with? ;) I think the last chappie will have all of them together cos otherwise it would be a bit like a lemon-fest-overload... Not that that's a bad thing, I just need more reviews to muster the courage! As always, thanks for reading - please leave me a little something for my muses ;)


	5. Ch5 Sex Now, Talk Later

**-**

The first, long awaited lemon, BxR, and a little MxR. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! I hope you enjoy it, and the next chapter will be, I'm sorry to say, the last... But I'll make it a good one ;)**  
**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Chapter 5 - Sex Now, Talk Later  
**

As the car pulled into the drive, Ryou sighed lightly. Not to sound cliché, but he was glad to be home, even though he had had a great time with Bakura, he was looking forward to seeing the two crazy blondes again.

"Here we are then." He said softly, looking over at Bakura, who gave him a smouldering glance back. Ryou felt a sudden need for the other's touch, and before either of them quite knew what was happening, Ryou had unclipped his seatbelt, slid across the centre of the car and straddled Bakura's lap.

Bakura smirked down at the pretty face looking up at him, a blush starting across his cheeks. He bent down and kissed Ryou gently; drawing back after a few seconds, knowing this would probably annoy the other. True to this, Ryou frowned slightly before winding his arms around Bakura's neck and hungrily kissing him, haphazardly pressing their tongues together as both fought for dominance. Bakura let out a small groan as Ryou ground his hips downwards and he let his arms wrap around the smaller one, fumbling for the door handle to get them out of the car and inside the house.

Once he had successfully opened the door, he secured his arms under Ryou and slid out, still giving the other needy kisses as Ryou clung to him like a baby monkey. Kicking the door shut, Bakura made his way swiftly towards the entrance to their house and opened the unlocked door, trying to control himself at the pleasurable sensations Ryou was bestowing on his neck.

Slamming the door shut, Ryou got off him, giving him a lingering kiss before moving away. Bakura gave him a confused look, but then realised Ryou wanted to see Marik and Malik before they did anything. Following Ryou down the hall and entering the living room, their senses were filled with the musky scent of sex and the Egyptians. Ryou giggled as he walked into the dimly lit room, catching sight of the two blondes lying flat out on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around their very obviously naked forms, pooling around their tanned hips.

Malik's eyes flickered open at the sound of Ryou's laugh.

"Ryou!" he squealed, disentangling himself from Marik's arms and pulling the pale on onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Ryou nuzzled into his tangled hair with pleasure, finding Malik's smell was a lot stronger than usual.

"Hey, Malik." Ryou giggled, leaning down to kiss the tanned one deeply, allowing himself to be flipped over and pinned to the sofa.

Malik let his hands wander down Ryou's sides and up the green shirt, pulling it over the pale head. Ryou rolled his eyes playfully - Malik was so forward - and glanced over Malik's shoulder to see Bakura and Marik, their hands entwined and mouths busy in a heated kiss. Resting on Ryou's naked chest, Malik propped his chin up on his hands and looked down at his captive with mischief.

"So did you have fun on your little trip?" Malik asked, tracing patterns on the smooth chest

"Yes, thank you." Ryou replied, "It was very-"

Just what it was, Malik didn't find out at that moment. Ryou was pulled out from under him by a tousled haired Bakura who bent down to give the blonde a firm kiss before picking Ryou up and walking out of the room.

"Sex now, talk later!" Malik heard him yell as Bakura hurried up the stairs

"Where do you want to, Ryou?" Bakura asked him hotly, giving the smaller a chaste kiss and running his hands down the slim body as they stood on the landing.

A devious smirk graced Ryou's lips as he took Bakura's hand and led him into Malik and Marik's room. Bakura smirked as well, the Egyptians did have the biggest bed – he would know – and this would sort of make up for him having Ryou all to himself. Almost.

"Well, they must've had a good time." Marik noted, as though talking about the weather, when a door upstairs slammed and a loud moan could be heard. Malik giggled and pounced on the other.

"You could say that." He snickered, leaning in to kiss his lover.

Meanwhile, Bakura had Ryou clasped in his arms and the two were sharing a passionate kiss. Drawing back from one another, Ryou gripped the bottom of Bakura's shirt and pulled it over his head, standing on tip toes to take it right off. He let out a soft whimper of appreciation at the image of Bakura standing there, muscular body glistening, jeans hanging low on his hips, white hair cascading over his pale chest and back and dark eyes clouded in want for him.

Ryou soon found himself pinned to the bed, Bakura hovering above him on all fours, bending down so tantalisingly slowly to touch his lips with his own, that Ryou got impatient and made to prop himself up on his elbows, only to be kissed with force that sent electricity through his veins, and he dropped back onto the bed. Bakura growled in appreciation at his sweet other, nipping his lips, though not enough to puncture, and roughly kissing Ryou who complied instantly.

Ryou let out soft gasps as Bakura moved away from his mouth, licking and kissing his way down the creamy neck, his hands resting on the join of Ryou's supple skin and black jeans. Ryou's hands grasped the bed sheets as Bakura's quick tongue trailed down and connected with one of his sensitive nipples. Smirking at the reaction he got, Bakura nipped the nub once more, using his hand to circle the other. After teasing Ryou for a further while, Bakura let his hot organ once again move further south, listening to the quiet whimpers of want playing on the other's lips. Dipping his tongue into Ryou's belly button, Bakura moved to kiss the flat pale stomach before slipping his slender fingers down the side of the jeans, kneeling up and looking into the flushed face for confirmation.

Ryou nodded with vigour and let Bakura's deft fingers undo the fly. He lifted his hips to give the more experienced one easier access to his task. Slowly, Bakura pulled the material off the other's body, taking his boxers with it. Sliding the jeans right off Ryou's slim legs, Bakura threw them to the floor, kneeling between the unclothed limbs and regarding the naked body with appreciation evident on his face.

Ryou blushed at feeling so exposed and brought one hand to rest by his head, nestling in his white hair as the other came to lie on his heaving chest. Bakura took in the lithe pale body, the flushed face with lips pink from the rough kisses, his gaze was drawn down further to the most intimate part of the other. He smirked. Ryou was bigger than he would've thought; he knew he would be _far _from disappointed in the sexual side of their relationship.

"Hmm… Almost as good as in the snow." He said thoughtfully, flashing him a seductive grin

Ryou giggled, rolling his eyes and stretching out a leg to hit Bakura.

Bakura caught his foot and, holding both of his ankles, proceeded to run his hands up the full length of Ryou's legs, slowly getting closer to his need. Settling so that his face was mere inches from the pulsing object Bakura wanted nothing more than to taste, he drew out his torture of Ryou a little longer, tracing his skilled fingers around the length, ghosting over places that had Ryou quivering with want. Just as Ryou was about to open his mouth and tell Bakura to get a move on, a loud moan took its place.

Throwing his head back, Ryou gasped at the hot, wet mouth now encasing his length. Bakura smirked, sucking gently, using his hands to steady Ryou's hips while rubbing the sensitive place between his manhood and his thighs. Bakura quickened his pace, Ryou really did taste unique, and he loved it. Flicking his tongue over the receptive organ, he traced the length up and down, delving the tip of his tongue into the slit, making Ryou let out another throaty moan. Sucking harder now, Bakura listened out to Ryou's breathing, not wanting him to release too soon.

In fact it was Ryou who pulled himself out of rapture to let his fingers trace Bakura's defined cheek, calming his breathing down enough to speak.

"B-Bakura… N-not yet." He managed

Bakura immediately pulled away, giving the tip a last tender kiss before moving up to press his lips to Ryou's. Still engaged in a hot kiss, Bakura reached out and opened the bedside draw, immediately finding what he was looking for as he fumbled about – well, this _was_ Malik and Marik they were talking about.

Ryou opened his eyes and saw the small bottle in Bakura's hand. Taking a steadying breath, he sat up on his knees, breaking their kiss and looking at Bakura demurely. Bakura followed his movement, kneeling and looking into the lusty chocolate eyes as he felt Ryou's trembling fingers undo his fly, pulling them down off his hips slightly. Bakura gave Ryou a chaste kiss, sliding the jeans off and pushing them onto the floor. Ryou looked down between Bakura's legs, where his rather large length stood erect for him. Suddenly feeling rude, Ryou swiftly drew his gaze back to Bakura's handsome face, blushing and shutting his eyes.

Hearing Bakura's chuckle, Ryou felt the other lifting his chin with a finger.

"Ryou?" Bakura called huskily. Ryou obliged him with opening his eyes to look at Bakura's smirking face.

"All this," he continued softly, gesturing to himself, "_is yours_."

Ryou bit his lip and shivered while letting Bakura push him until his back hit the headboard. Giving each other chaste kisses, Ryou lifted his hands to grasp the headboard either side of his upright kneeling body, bracing himself as he felt Bakura's knees knock his own a little further apart.

Bakura opened the cap and poured some gel onto his fingers, glancing at Ryou, who was paying close attention to his actions. He threw the bottle onto the bed and spread the substance over the fingers of one hand. Leaning in close to the other he spoke.

"Are you defiantly sure?"

Ryou whimpered softly at the husky whisper near his ear and nodded his head.

"Yes." He breathed.

Wasting no time, Bakura smashed his lips into Ryou's, pressing his body against the headboard and grasping Ryou's length in one hand, stroking him as the other reached between the pale legs to trace the small virgin opening.

Ryou started slightly at the intimate contact, trying to concentrate on the distracting feelings Bakura was providing him with. Very gently, Bakura slowly pushed a single finger into Ryou, kissing him softly and feeling a jolt of emotion at the small whimper of pain he let out. Ryou broke the kiss and bit his lip, squirming at the uncomfortable feeling, not meeting Bakura's eyes.

"Relax, Ry…" Bakura whispered, rubbing their needs together and reaching up to caress the other's cheek.

Ryou finally looked at the other, his eyes holding nothing but trust as he nodded his head and took a deep breath. Bakura slid the single finger out and then back into the desperately tight heat – he had never felt anything like it – feeling Ryou attempting to relax around the intrusion. Deciding to take things further, Bakura slid another finger into Ryou, equally as slowly, pausing when Ryou let out a small choked sound and tipped his head back, tears sliding down his face from shut eyes.

"Shh, it's Ok… Do you want me to stop?" Bakura asked, his voice laced with concern, he hated seeing Ryou hurt, and he _was_ extremely tight.

"N-no…" Ryou managed, trying to smile, lifting a hand to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. "…Sorry." He whispered, looking down and letting his snowy hair fall over his shoulders.

"Don't be." Bakura replied, kissing his forehead, "It's your first time, and you're not used to it. I promise it will feel better soon."

Ryou took another steadying breath and smiled at Bakura.

"Keep going." He whispered

Bakura reached down to grasp Ryou's length, kissing his pink lips; he ran his tongue over the bottom one and was immediately granted access. Skilfully, he coaxed Ryou back into letting out soft moans of pleasure at the sensations around his manhood. Pumping his hand a little faster, Bakura carefully began to move his fingers within Ryou at a steady pace, gradually feeling Ryou relaxing more and finally completely accommodating him.

Before he entered his final finger, Bakura gave the other a devilish look before suddenly dropping down in front of Ryou and taking him into his mouth. Ryou gasped and tangled his fingers in Bakura's hair, sensing the aroused feeling descending on him once more. Working his mouth over Ryou, Bakura slid his fingers out and added a third, noting Ryou tensing, but he didn't pause his ministrations as he slowly slid into Ryou's tight heat.

Ryou felt the now-familiar pain and let a few crystal tears escape, but not without concentrating as hard as he could on Bakura's irresistible mouth. After a while, Bakura found he could move all of his fingers in and out without too much trouble, and knelt back up to look into the innocent chocolate eyes before him. Leaning forwards, he flicked his tongue over the salty tears and came back to look at Ryou. Giving him a seductive gaze, Bakura gently pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in. Ryou found this incredibly arousing, the pain had almost subsided and he was sure he could feel a hint of pleasure.

"Ready?" Bakura whispered hotly, still sliding his fingers in and out leisurely

"Yes," Ryou said quietly, shivering in anticipation.

Bakura smiled at him encouragingly, removing his fingers and coating his length with the remaining gel. Ryou whimpered slightly at the loss of contact, but placed his hands on Bakura's strong shoulders as the other pushed his knees yet further apart, bending one leg so as to give him better access. Bakura manoeuvred himself so that the tip of his need was pressed against Ryou's opening.

Looking deep into each other's eyes, at a small nod from Ryou, Bakura pushed forwards, embedding himself gradually into the hot body.

Both let out moans at the sensation, which were amplified as Bakura gave a last push and was taken in up to the hilt. They stayed in that position, both breathing heavily, Bakura using every ounce of self control not to move too much in the tight heat, he had never expected anything this good, and he would hate to hurt Ryou so he wouldn't want to do anything again. Ryou was struggling with his first feeling of being filled. The pain was slowly ebbing away, but Bakura's length inside him gave him a feeling he could but relish, the pulsing organ and his willing body becoming one.

After a few moments, Bakura lifted his head from where he had rested it against Ryou's shoulder and moved his hips experimentally, checking for the other's reaction. Ryou gasped slightly, nodding in encouragement. Taking this, Bakura slid out of the tightness before slowly pushing back in, letting out a growl at the impeccable feeling. A few more experimental thrusts later, Ryou felt some spark inside him and gasped out, immediately alerting Bakura who pushed back in with a little more force.

Suddenly, Bakura pulled Ryou away from the headboard and turned around, lying down with Ryou still impaled on him, steadying the quivering body, Bakura let his hands rest on the prominent hips.

"Do what you feel comfortable with." He encouraged, smirking up at the other, wanting to make extra-certain he wouldn't hurt him.

Ryou smiled softly and tentatively rose up and then back down on Bakura, appreciating this tact very much, it had the added bonus that he got to look down on the handsome one and catch every facial expression of pleasure. Suddenly, as Ryou carefully slid down, he no longer felt pain, but a burst of ecstasy, making him shake and moan. He would've fallen over if Bakura hadn't quickly sat up and wrapped his arms about him, kissing him with a forceful passion.

As Ryou rose up again, Bakura was there to meet him as he came down, forcing into him and catching the breath of both. Bakura swiftly grasped Ryou's hips and flipped him over, spreading the creamy thighs and thrusting into him with force. Ryou screamed as the pleasurable sensations crashed over him. Bakura growled in lust, pushing himself into the intense tightness with renewed vigour, reaching down to grasp Ryou's stiff length and pump it in time with their motion. Ryou's senses were going into overload. He felt the heat pooling at his groin, the mingling sweat of their bodies lubricating the movement and causing his hair to stick to his chest and neck in tendrils. His mind was shattering for release, revelling in the hard, deep thrusts Bakura was giving him, where Bakura himself also felt near, groaning along with Ryou's screams that filled the room.

With a couple more pushes, Ryou fell over the edge, his vision going white, toes curling, he screamed Bakura's name and let go. Bakura moaned as he felt Ryou get impossibly tighter around him, his essence pouring into Bakura's hand and over their stomachs. Gasping Ryou's name and watching a vertigo of colours flash over his vision, Bakura thrust into the small body deeply and spilled his seed inside him.

Ryou gasped, trying to get his breath back, and enjoying the feeling of heat, sourced by Bakura, that was rapidly spreading through him. Bakura raised his head off Ryou's chest and looked up at him, smiling. Ryou gave him a tired grin and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Bakura unwilling pulled out of Ryou, to a soft moan of protest from him, and pulled Ryou into a sticky, sweaty hug, so their heads were resting on the pillows and a violet coloured sheet covered their nude bodies.

Facing each other, Ryou slid his arms around Bakura and snuggled into his welcoming warmth, laying his head on the toned chest after sharing a sleepy, loving kiss. Entangling their legs together, Bakura sighed in contentment, wrapping his arms around the smaller one and resting his face just over his head, nuzzling into the soft hair.

"Hmm... Bakura?" Ryou mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep

"Mmm?" The other replied, tired also

"You were right… It did feel good." He said quietly. Bakura smiled and leant down to kiss Ryou's forehead.

"I'm glad."

"I love you." Ryou whispered after a pause, burying his head into Bakura's chest. Even though Bakura couldn't see him, he was sure Ryou was blushing.

"That's good," Bakura murmured, running his fingers gently through the other's hair

"because I love you too."

Ryou sighed happily and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

-

* * *

-

"I'm tired," Malik said, yawning and stretching in his position half-lying on Marik, the film they had just watched on TV ending, "and I want to actually sleep in a bed tonight." He added after Marik had just shrugged.

"Anything for you." Marik said huskily, bending down and kissing the other's tanned cheek.

Malik slid off the other and wrapped the blanket they had been using tightly around his hips, letting it trail along the floor while Marik got up and stretched his muscular body – to the great appreciation of Malik – he turned off the TV, pulling on a pair of grey sweatpants left on the floor. When he was ready, Malik shuffled out of the room, his stride limited because of the fabric wrapped around his legs. He had barely got a few metres when he turned around to the laughter of Marik.

"What?" he asked

"It's just you look so funny," Marik snickered, stepping over to the other, "you look something along the lines of a penguin stroke mermaid."

Malik put on a mock-offended look.

"How dare you insult my attire!" Malik said, pointing his nose in the air and putting one hand on his hip while the other kept the blanket in place, "I remind you that penguin-mer_men_ are easily angered and do not have the correct anatomy to indulge in the _finer_ tastes of physical activity. So none for you!"

Marik laughed heartily at this and pulled Malik over to him, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"The finer physical activity?" he questioned, giving Malik a suggestive look, who nodded. "I could do with some of that." He purred, letting a hand slide down to grasp the other between the legs.

"M-much as I w-would like to," Malik gasped, "_indulge_; I really need a shower and sleep." Marik smirked, slipping his hands instead around the other's waist. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he could've coped with another go either.

After a kiss, Malik turned around and shuffled into the hall, starting up the stairs. Marik rolled his eyes as Malik attempted to get up the first step with the blanket ridiculously wrapped round his legs. On the fourth try, Marik lost his patience, picking up his smaller lover bridle style and carrying him up the stairs. Malik opened his mouth to complain before shutting it as he knew Marik would probably come up with a better response.

"You go and get the shower started, I'll get us some clean towels." Malik said softly, kissing the other on the cheek as he was set down on the landing.

Marik nodded and wandered to the bathroom, switching on the light and pushing the door to slightly. Malik shuffled into his and Marik's room, reaching for the light switch. He hand froze in mid air as he caught sight of the unusual lumps in his bed clothes. His mouth curled into a smirk as he teetered over to the wide bed, catching sight of the two pure white heads of hair resting on the purple pillows, Ryou facing away from him, nestled in Bakura's chest. Bakura was facing him, the sharp face relaxed and his strong arms encircling the smaller protectively, as could be seen where the violet sheets had wrapped around their waists. Malik resisted the urge to touch them and instead turned to fish out some fluffy towels from the nearby open chest. With one last fond glance at the two sleeping lovers, Malik shuffled out of the door and into the bathroom.

"Hey, guess whose sound asleep in our bed, looking as though they've been doing some strenuous kind of work?" Malik said in a sing-song voice, stepping into the steam of the spacious shower and wrapping his arms around Marik's waist, letting the hot water spray over him as well.

Marik turned around, running a hand through his sopping hair and slipping an arm around Malik's slim hips. A crooked smile graced his lips.

"They didn't?" he said, amused

"They most certainly did!" Malik replied happily, standing on tip toes to kiss Marik lightly.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't join them though, Bakura will probably go all protective of him." Marik reasoned. Malik nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe he's finally done it. I'm sure Bakura will be fine after a few days, just like you were with me." Malik said, remembering his first time with Marik and how pissed Bakura got when Marik didn't pay him any attention for a week.

"Mmm." Marik agreed, kissing Malik on the lips and proceeding to wash him clean.

-

* * *

-

Ryou woke to comfort and the confusing scents of Malik, Marik and Bakura all mingled together. He opened his eyes and caught sight of pale skin, remembering last night with a soft smile. Yawning, he shifted slightly, his body moving against Bakura's with an unpleasant stick. Wrinkling his nose, Ryou carefully tried turning over, halting in a matter of seconds as a sharp pain came from his lower back.

Taking a deep breath, Ryou readied himself and pulled himself out of Bakura's grasp, sliding over to sit on the side of the purple mattress with a small pained noise, not wanting to wake Bakura when he looked so peaceful. Shutting his eyes, Ryou breathed deeply and opened them again, making to stand up but finding the pain too great and falling into a pile of Malik and Marik's clothes with a yelp.

Bakura stirred slightly but did not wake; Ryou breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to his task at hand, his eyes suddenly drawn to the door where a familiar head had appeared.

"You alright?" Marik asked softly, concern in his voice.

He had been walking along the corridor when he heard the pained yelp, and decided to investigate. He stepped into the room and looked down at the blushing naked Ryou.

"I, um… Well, I'm a bit sore?" Ryou tried, looking up at Marik, trying not to go too red at the sight of the good looking Egyptian in nothing but gold jewellery and grey sweatpants low on his hips. Marik's face cracked into a smile and he moved over to slide an arm around Ryou's waist and hoist him up against his body.

Ryou thankfully wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and somehow not feeling at all embarrassed about his less than clothed state.

"Thanks," he said quietly, trying to keep the pain off his face.

"No problem." Marik replied, kissing Ryou gently on the lips, tasting Bakura there. Ryou moaned softly and opened his mouth to the other's questioning tongue, enjoying the slow kiss that took his mind off the dull pain.

Drawing away, Marik smiled at the one that looked so much like his first lover and glanced over to his bed. Said lover was laying on his side, the blankets pulled down low around his hips with one arm loosely outstretched, his face a mask of content.

"He's beautiful, isn't he." Marik said quietly

Ryou followed his direction of sight and made a noise of agreement. He had never heard Marik speak like that about Bakura, but he certainly agreed wholeheartedly.

"So," Marik said matter-of-factly, ruffling Ryou's hair, "where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"The bathroom." Ryou blushed, "I need a shower." He added gesturing to his body.

"Well I can help you out there." Marik said, smirking down at the other seductively, "I might even throw some pain killers in for free."

Ryou giggled and nodded, kissing Marik on the cheek. Marik bent down slightly and picked up Ryou, who wrapped his legs around the tanned waist and unintentionally bit his lip and gave a whimper at the pain the movement caused. Marik graciously ignored this and secured his grip on the naked one, trying not to let his mind wander in a sexual direction... which was rather hard.

Soon Marik let Ryou down to sit on the seat of the loo in the bathroom. Ryou sat with an uncomfortable look on his face, watching Marik open the bathroom cabinet and pull out a glass and some painkillers. Marik leant over and popped two out of the foil into Ryou's hand, putting the box back in the cupboard and filling up the glass with water from the tap. Ryou smiled in thanks and gulped down the tablets, letting Marik take his finished glass and stand it on the sink, before leaning down to kiss Ryou's forehead softly and run his fingers through the white hair. Ryou shut his eyes and leant to the touch, thanking whatever kind spirit who blessed him with these people that loved him.

Marik reluctantly drew away and leant into the shower to turn on the tap, he glanced back at Ryou with a pout.

"What was that for?" Ryou giggled

"I won't get to undress you." Marik replied, pulling his trousers off his hips to let them pool on the floor.

Ryou had seen Malik naked before, but never Marik completely, so he had to pull his gaze away from the muscular, extremely well endowed form in front of him, with a blush on his face. Marik smirked and moved forwards to lift Ryou's chin with a finger. Ryou looked into his violet eyes hesitantly before meeting Marik's hungry lips with his own and allowing the tanned one to completely dominate his mouth. Moaning at the rough kiss that was uniquely Marik, Ryou wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed him to pick him up, surprisingly gently for someone who was kissing with such vigour.

Ryou heard the door open and shut before warm water cascaded over his head, causing him to shiver with appreciation. Loosening his legs around Marik, Ryou stood carefully on the floor, drawing away from Marik's kiss and running a hand down the firm chest with the water. Marik slipped one arm around Ryou's waist to steady him while the other hand slid down the flawless pale back to rest just above his behind, where he knew the pain was. Ryou nuzzled into his chest, pressing their naked bodies together, as Marik drew delicate patterns over the area, his touch and the warm water soothing the smaller. Every now and again Marik planted small kisses on the other's lips.

The opening and shutting of the shower door broke their moment and Ryou didn't have time to look at who had entered before a pair of strong, familiar pale arms had joined Marik's at his waist. Leaning back into Bakura's firm chest slightly, Ryou sighed in bliss as his lover leant forwards to kiss him gently. Glancing up at Marik with a smirk, Bakura spoke.

"Care to tell me why you've taken my angel away?" he asked, the vibrations from his chest making Ryou shiver. Bakura leant forwards, pressing Ryou between them as he shared a hot kiss with Marik.

"Hmm," Marik smirked, reaching up and brushing Ryou's wet hair over his shoulder. "Well he was just lying there, all innocent, presenting and tempting, I thought I would take him away and have my way with him." Ryou quivered with desire at the thought, but the dull pain from his back brought him back to Earth. Bakura chuckled.

"Soon, soon." He said, kissing Ryou's shoulder, who smiled. "Really, though, how come you're in the shower together?"

"Because, you sexual deviant," Ryou spoke up, turning around carefully to face Bakura, "I'm completely sore down there, and it's your entire fault." He pouted and Marik took this opportunity to kiss his neck, looking up at Bakura with amusement. Bakura smirked at them.

"Well it's definitely not _my_ fault you're the tightest thing I've ever come across. Not that I'm complaining." He said, watching Ryou blush and smile up at him.

"I see it's a case of the morning after the night before syndrome." Marik commented, pulling Ryou flush up against his wet body and feeling him quiver.

"Mmm," Bakura responded, "damn it was a good night though." He whispered huskily to Ryou. Even through this rather crude interpretation, Ryou knew that the other meant well.

Ryou groaned as Bakura kissed him deeply, granting his tongue entry and appreciating the two muscular bodies pressing in on both sides, a pair of lips kissing and nipping his exposed neck. When they broke apart, Marik slid his arms out from around Ryou and kissed him on the cheek.

"Malik's making breakfast," he said in response to Ryou's confused and pleading look, "you two come down when you're ready." Giving the pale lovers a wink, he stepped out of the shower before drying himself off and wandering down to the kitchen that was currently covered in flour and Malik's attempts at pancakes.

-

* * *

-

Mmm... I want some pancakes now :P Anyways, what did you think? Got to have a good bit of fluff after the action... It was originally just going to be the lemon, but I was feeling kind - and I like the tenderness :) Thanks for reading, please review to get some more!


	6. Ch6 Give Me FourMore

-

I... Can't believe I actually managed to write this..! I hope you enjoy it - the anticipated "_finer physcial activty_" ;) as participated by our favourite sexy charecters.

With thanks to... **Kuro Ookami Hatake, evilgoddess1990, leer, Iced Perfection, fan girl 666, UnratedCrimsonBlood, shadowrealm818, millenniumthief, sakura angel dark, ****-Nightly Halo-, Jibakure & wiltedroses1232** (without whom, I would surely be procrastinating :P)

-

* * *

-

**Chapter 6 - Give Me FourMore... Ecstacy  
**

**-  
**

Ryou couldn't decide whether it was a good idea or not to give Malik the sharpest knife in the kitchen. As he was not one to give into persuasion easily, Ryou had concluded that maybe it was alright if Malik did a good job – it had nothing to do with the attractive blonde's more than friendly antics.

But while he gave Malik yet another glance from across the work surface, the pale one concluded that he had done the correct thing. The violet eyes were filled with slight concentration as deft fingers controlled the blade that skilfully cut the various vegetables, except for the occasional manic gleams, they did not go unnoticed by the cautious Ryou.

"Mm, mm!" Malik exclaimed, tipping the vegetables into a pan for them to cook, then wandering over to seat at the counter where Ryou was working on the meat.

"Thanks for helping out." Ryou smiled, noting that Malik had brought the wooden chopping board and knife over to the table with him.

"Anytime," Malik winked up at him, digging the blade into the supple wood. "You know, Bakura's really changed these past few weeks." He added reflectively, his eyes trained on the tip of the knife.

Ryou warily eyed Malik's defacement of the chopping board.

"Do you think?" he replied, severing and spicing the meat

"Yeah, he has. I think it's cos he's finally got out of his lusting after you that made the rest of the world his enemy." Malik smirked as a blush spread its way over Ryou's cheeks.

"I suppose you're right," Ryou said softly, "I like the way he's more, well, affectionate with us all. It's like he doesn't have to act awkwardly around anyone anymore."

"You, you mean." Malik said, smiling

"Mm," Ryou nodded, blushing again, "Just to think, if you and Marik hadn't…" he trailed off at this, allowing himself time with his own thoughts about his first true night with Bakura.

"Well you know us – amazing and everything. Not to mention good looking." Malik said pausing his hands to look at Ryou exasperated face.

"You forgot the completely big-headed part!" Ryou giggled, Malik laughed along with him.

"In all seriousness, Ry, it's great you put up with him. He's just so much more, I don't know… happy? Nowadays." Malik frowned slightly, was it right to use the words "Bakura" and "happy" in the same sentence?

Ryou just nodded, smiling. Bakura did seem in a better mood since they had got together. He wasn't talking temporary good mood, it appeared to be pretty permanent. The change had been welcomed by all, and although Bakura still did have his days when he would rather go out into the park and murder a few squirrels, the anger had been effectively subsided by a patient and caring Ryou.

"I'll just go and sort us out a few drinks." Malik spoke up, setting down his knife and leaning over to give Ryou a quick kiss before walking out of the room to find some beverages.

Ryou sighed slightly, placing the meat in the pan to cook, he moved over to the spot Malik had vacated and brushed the wood shavings away. We'll need yet another chopping board, he thought, though his slight frown swiftly turned into a sweet smile. Into the pine Malik had carefully carved patterns and hieroglyphics surrounding four letters: B x R x M x M.

-

* * *

-

"Mmm, something smells good." Bakura said, stretching slightly before getting back into his position, lying face to face next to Marik on the sofa.

"Why thank you." Marik replied, smirking.

Bakura snorted and shoved the other, growling in a mixture of amusement and affection as the other wrapped his arms around him tightly, Bakura nestling into the strong chest in contentment. Drawing back slightly, Bakura felt Marik slide a leg over his own protectively. It was evening and the two were having some rare time together as the others had offered to cook – Ryou being on strict instruction to keep Malik under control.

"I like the way you are at the moment." Marik said, tracing patterns on Bakura's back.

"So you didn't like me before?" Bakura replied with a mock indignant expression. Marik smirked,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you and the slightly insane person you are when you want to be," both shared extremely x-rated memories at this, "but since you've been with Ryou, you're just, well, great." Bakura smiled in his head. Truth be told, he was finding life much easier now that he had the thing that'd been grinding away at his mind for a long while. He tightened his arms slightly around Marik, waiting for him to continue.

"I still can't believe you took him." Marik said with a wide smile, for what felt like to Bakura, the hundredth time that week, "In our bed as well…"

"That was his idea." Bakura replied, giving Marik a seductive smirk and leaning up to give him a chaste, but hot, kiss.

"Mmm, seems me and Marik have rubbed off on him. Not literally speaking, of course." Marik said devilishly. Bakura rolled his eyes,

"I really like him." He whispered, nuzzling into the other. Marik sighed, how happy was he to hear that. He knew Bakura didn't display much deep emotion on the outside, but he had verbal conformation now.

"I know." The blonde responded, kissing Bakura's cheek, "I'm just glad we're all together… feelings-wise. Maybe something more soon." Marik trailed off, watching Bakura's reaction carefully. He knew the pale haired male could be a little touchy on this subject and his new lover. To his surprise, a slight smile flickered over his lips.

"Mmm, though you going to have to be careful not to hurt him. He _is_ tight." Bakura said thoughtfully.

Marik did a double take. He reached up and carefully extracted a strand of pure white hair to run his fingers through.

"What? You're saying I can take him?" he asked, "The oh-so protective white-haired demon is letting humble me touch his possession?"

Bakura rolled his eyes again.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Does he want to though?"

"Of course he does." Bakura reasoned, "I'm not just handing him round like a box of chocolates. He wants to be with you and Malik properly, he told me."

Marik nodded slowly. Ryou and Bakura had taken to sleeping in their bed with them after a week and a few days of being together. The bed was big enough for all of them and Bakura was always on one side of his newest lover. Malik and Marik had decided to wear underwear in bed – something they usually wouldn't dream of – so as to not pressure or scare off Ryou, who was "officially" new to this side of their lifestyle. However, Marik was informed that Ryou had never taken anyone himself.

"Who wouldn't?" Marik said softly, running his hands up Bakura's side and brushing their lips together. The white haired one smirked; Marik just wouldn't be the same without his attitude.

"I would." Bakura whispered seductively, tangling his fingers in wild blonde hair and roughly pressing their lips together for a needy kiss.

-

* * *

-

Ryou wandered into the room he now shared with Bakura and the blondes, running his fingers through his almost-dry hair and adjusting the white towel secured low on his hips. Malik was already standing by their bed, his back turned, Ryou entering just in time to see the other pull his top over his head to reveal a toned back. Smiling lightly, Ryou crept swiftly and silently over to Malik and slid an arm around his waist.

The blonde jumped at the sudden touch, but was immediately calmed when he saw the pale skin and felt a soft pair of lips press against his shoulder. Smirking to himself, he dropped his top to the floor and reached out to grasp Ryou's hands, entwining their fingers together as he turned around to face the pale one. Violet met chocolate as Malik gave Ryou a seductive look, pulling the other towards him by his hands and pulling his arms behind his back so Ryou was, in effect, pressed against him.

Taking in the slim body that was still warm from the shower, Malik gave Ryou a chaste kiss before speaking.

"Mmm, I must say, as far as surprises go," he said huskily, leaning in to nip Ryou's ear, "this is the best one I've had for a long time."

Ryou's eyes slid shut as Malik's hot breath and kisses skimmed his neck, he was feeling slightly aroused by now, not that it was something he didn't want. As Malik came back up to Ryou's lips, he felt the other shiver slightly. Smirking, he hovered his lips over the pair in front of him for a painfully long time, Ryou thought. Taking the initiative, Ryou suddenly crushed their lips together for a passionate kiss, giving Malik a little push backwards that got them both onto the bed.

Malik flipped Ryou over, straddling his hips and leaning down for another kiss, letting his tongue map out Ryou's mouth and running his slim fingers down the pale skin before him. Ryou moaned as the blonde's hand slipped over the sensitive places on his stomach. Malik left the pliant mouth and started butterfly kisses down the smooth curve of Ryou's neck and along the prominent collar bone.

When Malik's hot mouth met a hard nipple, Ryou gasped with pleasure as the other began his expert technique, not neglecting the other nub, tanned fingers flicked over this one too. After this was repeated on the other side, Malik looked up to give Ryou a devilish smirk, and while keeping eye contact, the devious Egyptian slid his fingers into the folds of towel and tugged lightly, the loose material coming away for him.

An attractive blush spread its way over Ryou's cheeks, a nod urging the other on. Malik looked down between the milky thighs and smirked at how aroused Ryou was for him. Reaching down, he grasped the length and pumped it slightly, listening to the incoherent whispers from the other. Leaning back, Malik swirled his tongue over the tip before taking the organ fully into his mouth, hearing Ryou's loud moan in satisfaction.

-

* * *

-

It was late, Bakura decided, time to go and be with his newest lover. He got off the sofa and gestured to Marik, whose eyes had followed him from the TV they had been watching.

"Coming to bed?" Bakura asked, running a hand though his tangled hair.

"Is that an invitation?" Marik countered, suddenly smirking as an arousing noise was heard from upstairs.

"Now it is." Bakura growled, turning on his heel and literally running up the stairs, Marik in tow.

The site of Malik and Ryou together never got old; the other two knew as they burst into the room to find Ryou, flushed and spread out on their bed, Malik performing a very intimate act with him. Marik gave Bakura a wink before pulling off his shirt and getting onto the bed next to Malik, who welcomed him with a heated kiss. Bakura smirked and sat down next to Ryou, who's eyes opened and blush deepened as he realised who was the cause of the movement of the mattress.

Before Ryou could say or do anything, a loud moan escaped him and his back arched, a look of bliss passing over his face. Bakura looked down for the source of this and found both Marik and Malik at work on Ryou's length, their tongues and mouth coordinating in unspoken instruction, breaking contact every now and again to give each other rough kisses. Feeling a tug on his top, Bakura's eyes drew away from this spectacle to the lust-filled eyes of Ryou. Dragging his top over his head, Bakura bent down to kiss Ryou, plunging his tongue into the waiting cavern and feeling the lithe arms wrap around him to pull him closer.

Suddenly, Ryou pulled away, gasping for breath,

"I-I'm g-going…" he managed.

Malik and Marik immediately stopped what they were doing, knowing behind their sly smiles that making Ryou wait would make the end all the better for all of them. Giving Ryou a chaste kiss, Bakura nodded at Marik who came up to take his place after removing his sweatpants. Ryou's look of confusion and discomfort at the loss of the pleasurable sensation was turned into one of happiness as Marik pulled him up against his strong chest, the tanned fingers wrapping themselves around his arrousal and lips meeting his for a needy kiss.

Bakura left Ryou's side a caught Malik's smouldering look. Crawling over to him, Bakura reached out to the kneeling male to slip his fingers down the tight jeans and grasp the front, giving a sharp pull and he had Malik pressed against him. Malik bit his lip before tangling his fingers in the white hair and crushing their lips together, Bakura's hands moving to grasp the slim hips and mouth complying with the rough treatment. Fingers travelling up the tanned sides, Bakura ran his digits over the pert nipples, loving the gasp he drew from Malik, before moving down the lithe body to the place material was so inconveniently positioned over the thing he wanted. With Malik's fingers fumbling over his own, they managed to undo the fly and yank the trousers down, Bakura smirking at the lack of underwear and then at the all too familiar sight of Malik's arousal.

Removing his hands from the other, Bakura made to get rid of his own remaining clothing. Seeing this, Malik settled on his knees, his hand finding his hard length, he began to work himself, small gasps coming forth from his lips. Bakura smirked; Malik sure was giving him a show. The tanned, heaving chest was now glistening slightly with moisture and the platinum hair in disarray hung over heavy lidded eyes, overall, a sight that made Bakura hastily finish his task. Finally pulling off his last garments, Bakura quickly pinned the tanned devil to the soft mattress and pressed their bodies together, breath combining at the intimate contact of their arousals. Giving the blonde a hard kiss, Bakura suddenly found himself on his back, a naked Malik straddling his hips.

Bakura gave the other a smirk and gestured for him to come closer. Malik complied, shivering slightly as a pale hand sought his need and rubbed it smoothly against the milky toned stomach.

"Turn around," Bakura growled seductively.

Malik grinned and made to get off the other, but Bakura halted him with a sharp tug to his length.

"One more thing…" the white haired one added leisurely, knowing full well this pause in ministration would be torturing Malik, "Is it alright if Ryou fucks you?"

Malik almost fainted.

The combination of the prospect of the sweet other taking him, and the choice of words rolling so sexily off Bakura's tongue made him feel so much more aroused. Bakura took the slightly crazed grin on the other's face and the way he was treated to an expert kiss as a yes. Without further ado, Bakura had pulled Malik's hips over his head and proceeded to take the blonde's length into his mouth, groaning as he felt warm lips over his own arousal. Pausing his mouth work briefly, Bakura coated his slim fingers in spit before starting to prepare Malik.

Ryou nuzzled his face further into the crook of Marik's neck, the coolness of his gold earrings were like electricity against Ryou's sensitised skin. Waiting for the pain he knew would come, Ryou tried to relax as Marik's fingers traced between his spread legs. The blonde sat up a bit more; he had Ryou cradled against him, the pale arms wrapped around his chest in security. Kissing his forehead, Marik whispered to him softly,

"Baby, are you sure?" Ryou looked up at him, nodding his head.

"Can you please stop asking me that and take me?" Ryou replied sweetly. Even though he knew it would hurt, and Bakura would probably tear Marik into little pieces if he was too rough with him, Ryou was aroused, and he wanted some.

Marik smirked, leaning down to capture Ryou's pink lips in a rough kiss, and tightening his grip around the thin waist, he carefully started to push a finger into the intense heat, feeling Ryou immediately squirm slightly and his breathing falter. Once he was fully in, Marik frowned slightly as Ryou pulled his lips away and settled his face against the tanned neck once more. Whispering words of encouragement, Marik gently pulled his digit out and tested to see if Ryou was ready for another. Feeling a small nod against him, Marik took heed and started on the second finger.

As the smaller accommodated him, Marik realised Bakura wasn't overreacting when he said Ryou was tight. The sensation was completely new, and just thinking about what he would be doing in a few minutes almost made Marik release there and then. The small amount of moisture against his skin brought Marik back to reality. Stopping the movement of his hand, he brought his other fingers up to stroke Ryou's cheek affectionately, gently pulling the other into a position where they could look into each other's eyes. Kissing Ryou gently, and noting his embarrassed blush, Marik wiped away his tears and rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry… for crying." Ryou whispered.

Marik felt his heart melt. Of course Ryou was going to feel self conscious. When Malik and Bakura were so used to sex that they only felt pleasure, it was going to be hard for the angelic Ryou to live up to, what he thought, were their standards. Of course this was incorrect, and Marik wouldn't want to do anything if it was going to make Ryou feel inadequate. He just knew that after the pain, Ryou would have a great time.

"Mmm. It's fine. Just so you know, Bakura used to as well." Marik smirked, getting the desired reaction from Ryou, who smiled and eased up, shifting slightly against Marik's fingers and finding a spark of pleasure.

What Marik had meant, of course, was that Bakura's eyes had "watered" once when they had been indulging in a very rough session. Though Ryou didn't need to know that, it was worth it just to see the soft features relax visibly.

Taking the hint to continue, Marik once again kissed the other passionately, adding the final digit to the heat, letting Ryou get used to the feeling and occasionally brushing away the crystal tears that he chose not to draw attention to. Ryou moved away from Marik's intense kiss, breathing heavily and shifting his hips to try and get used to the sensations. As his eyes met the dark violet ones, a movement in the tanned fingers brought a rush of pleasure to Ryou. Letting out a moan and suddenly feeling extremely turned on as he looked into the lusty eyes of the other, Ryou felt the pain gradually go and he pressed his body against the muscular one as a sign.

Marik smirked and glanced over to Bakura and Malik, who were lying next to each other. Malik had his leg over Bakura's and the pale fingers were busy sliding in and out of him, the white haired one's eyes catching Marik's for conformation that they could proceed with the main event.

Stopping his teasing of Malik, whose own hands left his arousal, Bakura moved over to Ryou to give him a deep kiss. He couldn't help appreciating Marik's handiwork. Ryou smiled up at him seductively, before surprising them all and leaning up to suddenly join in the kiss the two blondes were currently sharing. Malik moaned in delight and immediately accommodated the extra organ, all three tongues dancing together. Three then became four as Bakura came in for the action. Slender hands roamed moist skin as the four indulged in the uncommon, but highly pleasurable, act.

Soon they all broke apart, panting and extremely aroused. Malik smirked at them all and flopped down onto the bed, showing no shame as he lay back against the headboard and spread his legs, biting his lip seductively. Ryou shivered with desire. This was amplified as Marik moved behind him and nudged him forwards. Giving Bakura a slightly shocked look, he felt Malik's legs rest over his own and Marik's throbbing arousal prominent against his back.

"I…" he began, looking unsure.

Bakura was by his side in an instant. Giving his lover a chaste kiss, he spoke,

"You'll be fine." Bakura said huskily, running his fingers through the soft hair.

"But what if I… mess up?" Ryou said, so quietly only Bakura could hear.

"You won't. Trust me, Ry." He replied, giving a last reassuring kiss before moving away to let the blondes have their fun.

Ryou took a deep breath and smiled at Malik's encouraging nod. The tanned one noticed Ryou's waver and reached out to brush his fingers over the pale stomach affectionately.

"Hey Ryou," he said, his voice low and laced with lust. Marik positioned the smaller one's arousal at Malik's entrance. "I want nothing more than to have you… in… me."

Ryou let out a scream that mingled with Malik's as Marik suddenly pushed him forwards, his own will and Marik's momentum embedding him within the other fully. If Marik's arms hadn't supported him, Ryou was sure he would've collapsed. The tight heat surrounding his length was like nothing he could have imagined, it felt exquisite. From personal experience, Ryou knew that he shouldn't just start thrusting away – even if every cell in his body was screaming for it right now. His breathing came in gasps and he felt Marik's need between his legs through the hazy fog of lust he was in.

After a few moments, Ryou calmed himself enough to nod vigorously to Marik who got the right idea, and instead of pushing in slowly, thrust into the tightness in one go. Ryou let out another scream as the feeling of pain amplified the pleasure and jolted him into Malik more. Marik rested his head against the pale shoulder, holding the quivering body to him protectively. Ryou was so hot and tight, he could not believe how so. In the time it took for Ryou to adjust to Marik's considerably bigger size than anything he'd ever taken, Bakura took up his own activities.

Leaning down to give the panting Malik a deep kiss, he then slid a leg over the tanned body, facing Ryou. Ryou seductively looked up at him from under sweaty hair and gave him a chaste kiss. Bakura abruptly moaned into the kiss as he positioned himself over Malik and pressed down. The blonde gasped and complied, thrusting his slim hips upwards to the pleasure and slight pain of Bakura. Ryou shifted his hips slightly, only to find pure feelings, the closeness of the other three sending his thoughts into stimulating spirals. True to this, Marik smirked at Bakura over his lover's shoulder and drew out of him, making sure to draw Ryou back with him, so he would know what to do.

The first deep thrust was like a wave of ecstasy over all four. Marik's movement into Ryou was passed through into Malik, who in tern, slammed up into Bakura. Setting up a moderate pace, mostly for Ryou's benefit, and all their breathing quickened and hearts beat faster. Ryou gasped and managed to get out, "F-faster!" Marik didn't need to be told twice as he drew out of Ryou and thrust back in hard, the ricocheting reaction amplifying their noise. As the pace quickened, Ryou gripped Malik's hips harder, suddenly not feeling at all shy, he thrust into the tanned one with new vigour, knowing he was doing something right as Malik suddenly let out a scream as Ryou unknowingly hit his sweet spot.

Another feature that made this a memorable experience to Ryou was the look on Bakura's face. Although they had kept eye contact during sex before, being taken by other people, people they loved, but not each other was certainly arousing the two beyond words. The pace quickened and deepened, and Bakura's hands slid around Ryou's waist and lips crushed together in need, sweaty bodies aching for contact. Closer and closer, Ryou knew he didn't have much time left as Marik hit a place inside him that made him see stars.

The intense feelings suddenly came to a peak and Ryou felt the blood rush between his legs and he thrust deeply into Malik for his release, pouring his hot essence into him. Marik felt Ryou become unbearably tight around him, and gasping, he fed the pale one a few more deep thrusts before letting lose, listening to the moan of appreciation he had managed to draw from the other's lips. Ryou's heat sent Malik over the edge; his vision went blurry as he frantically pushed into Bakura's warmth. Bakura grasped his own length and brought himself to let go, just as Malik hit him hard with his unique fluid and Ryou almost collapsed sideways from between him and Marik.

Lingering in the afterglow, Bakura groggily pulled himself off Malik, to a small noise of discontent, and pulled the tanned one close to him, Malik lifting the pale hand to seductively, but sleepily, lick it clean. Bakura smiled at him and this affectionate act, and held the slim body close.

Marik bundled the almost unconscious Ryou into his chest and pulled out of the still-tight heat. Ryou wrapped his arms around the other's neck and sighed in contentment as Marik carefully laid them under the blanket to join Malik and Bakura. Malik immediately pressed himself against Ryou's back, Bakura sliding the covers and an arm over both of them protectively. Malik shared a last sleepy kiss with all of them, mumbling "I love you," before he was flat out. Ryou felt the slight cool of Malik's now-smeary gold wristbands against his skin and snuggled deeper into the comforting heat emanating from Marik, nestling his head into the tanned chest.

"I love you." He whispered, dropping into sleep.

Bakura glanced tiredly over to Marik who responded with a genuine loving smile. They didn't need to say the words because the looks in each other's eyes told them of affection stronger than speech could describe.

-

* * *

-

_Fin_

-

It's ended! The last. The final. Chapter the conclusion. Text of the stop. How sad... I love this pairing (wait- pairing? I mean, group? Team? Foursome? _Hottestpieceofsexynessever_?) I enjoyed the writing, the stress, but most importantly, the reviews! So how did you like it? Come to think of it, I'm really getting in to this writing malarky - I thought "Oh, yeah, I'll write a story.. Then stop." But I don't know if I can do it! So reviews/ lovely people writing lovely comments = more material.

As always, thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment. _Scarlett.x_


End file.
